


Change Of Fate

by Ace_Fahs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Inuzuka Kiba, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Fahs/pseuds/Ace_Fahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto is the Hokage. His dream came true, if only his other dream would come true. To make his best friend happy and loved again. And, he will do whatever to make Uchiha Sasuke happy. Nara Shikamaru is sick of mourning for his dead wife, he wants to be happy again and make his son feel the love of another parent. His eyes lay on a certain long-haired Hyuuga. NaruSasu, ShikaNeji, ShiIta, LeeSaku, SaiIno, KakaObi, TenHina, KisaMen, ShinoHana, GaaraKiba, ChoKaru... Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is important to understand the story.  
> -Naruto is the Sixth Hokage, he's not married and he's 22.  
> -Shikamaru is a widower and he has Shikadai. He's the Hokage's assistant. 22 and 3 year old, respectively.  
> -NEJI IS NOT DEAD and he's Anbu. He's 23 yo. ( ^_^ you're welcome )  
> -Itachi, Kisame, Obito and Shisui ar not dead. 27, 30, 35, and 29 yo, respectively. ( please )  
> -Shino is an academy teacher. 22 yo  
> -Ino and Sai are married and Have Inojin. Both 22 and 3 yo, respectively.  
> -Chouji and Karui are married and Have ChouChou. 22 and 3.  
> That's all.

Uzumaki Naruto was eating ramen, secretly, in his office. He had made a clone earlier and sent him to get a bowl of ramen from the famous Ichiraku Ramen. He grinned as he ate his favorite food and a bit relieved he wasn't doing any paper work at the time.  
He suddenly felt a familiar chakra and almost choked on his bite. There was a knock and the door slammed open without waiting for an answer. The person glared at Naruto.  
"Hokage-sama, ramen is bad for your health. I don't want to see a fat blond not knowing how to get up from his seat," Shikamaru scolded him. "You're as troublesome as women, honestly."  
Naruto gulped. "Nice to see you, too, Shika. How's it been?"  
The man in question rolled his eyes and stroked his beard. "Naruto, we had a letter earlier from Sasuke and from the fifth Mizukage." Shikamaru produced two scrolls from his cloak.  
"The good first, Sasuke please." Naruto laughed at Shika's bored expression.  
Shika gave him the scroll and sat down on a chair in front of the office.  
Naruto opened the scroll and started reading aloud.  
"Hokage-sama. I'm coming home with Itachi, Kisame and Obito. They have sworn that they were ready for any punishment you declare. I have already spoken to Mizukage-sama about Kisame and she said that she would support any decision you would make." Naruto ushered Shika to check the scroll from the Mizukage. "We should arrive tomorrow afternoon or so, unless we got some trouble here. I will let you know if any changes occur." There was Sasuke's signature at the end.  
Naruto smiled, goofily. He was really excited to see his best friend since it had been about a year or two the last he saw him.  
"You're grinning like an idiot again," Shika teased. "You must be excited, huh?"  
"The fuck are you talking about?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What has the Mizukage say?"  
"What a drag. She agrees with every decision you make toward Kisame. But she suggests making it not so hard, since he already turned himself in and put himself at their mercy." Shikamaru informed.  
Naruto made a thoughtful face. "We'll decide on the punishment when we hear what they have to say."  
"Yes, boss." Shika agreed.  
"We should be careful, though." Naruto informed. "When they arrive, I want them brought here first thing and let some Anbu escort them. I know Sasuke's with them, but being a little cautious is not wrong."  
"Spoken as a true leader." Shikamaru smiled. "Yes, Hokage-sama."  
"And, Shika?" Naruto called just as Shikamaru set for the door. "Have you told Neji?"  
Shikamaru's eye twitched. "About what, hokage-sama?"  
"I'm not an idiot. You're my friend, Shika." The Hokage smiled, softly, at his slightly flushed friend.  
"Soon," his assistant replied, so quiet almost a whisper, before he excused himself and left.  
Naruto smiled at his friend's behavior. He noticed how Shikamaru would lose himself staring at the Hyuga when the latter is giving his report. He's always grumpy and daydreaming as if worried when the older has missions or is late from a mission. Little did he know that the Hyuga always blushes when he has to speak to Shika, or when the Hokage is busy and he needs to report his mission to the younger and he gets all flushed. Although he's pretty good hiding it behind his poker face, Naruto always notices how the atmosphere changes when the two see each other.  
He looked at his ramen and grinned as he continued eating. His thoughts took him to a certain raven-haired man and he started worrying. What if something happened and he couldn't send me a crow? What if …? What if …?  
He threw the bowl in the trashcan and made clone to help him with the paperwork. Soon, it was the afternoon and he was feeling a little sleepy. He was up all night the day before, since they had stayed late in the office to find some missing records.  
He didn't realize when he slipped to the world of dreams until he was awoken by a loud knock on his door. Before he could sit up from his sleeping position, the door flew open.  
Naruto glanced up; suddenly awake due to the fact that the chakra he felt shouldn't be here. But he was. Sasuke was right in front of him.  
"Sasuke? Aren't you a little early?" Naruto asked, after clearing his throat and continuing the paperwork.  
"Really, Naruto? No 'Good to see you safe', or 'You look handsome as ever'?" Sasuke smirked.  
Naruto smiled at him, widely. "I never say that, but whatever. Good to see you safe," he mocked. "Why are you here early?"  
"I was supposed to come here this afternoon, but my crow which was supposed to come yesterday came today." The raven-haired man said. "It was my fault, I wrote the date wrong, anyway. We're here."  
"Where are the boys?" Naruto asked, though the men were older than him.  
"Shikamaru." Sasuke called.  
Shikamaru came in with Itachi, Kisame and Obito. There was an Anbu officer beside every man and Neji behind them. Naruto stood up and greeted them as if old friends. Kisame smiled at him, it was scary with those shark-like teeth.  
"Please, sit down." He ushered them. Then he looked at the Anbu. "We can handle it from here," they looked hesitant before nodding and disappearing.  
Naruto looked at the three men in front of him. He nodded at Neji who used his Byakugan to detect if the men were going to lie. Sasuke also activated his sharingan. Shikamaru just sat the end of the room, rather lazily, observing the men and taking notes of the situation.  
"Men," Naruto started.  
The three men bowed. "Hokage-sama."  
"Oh, no need for tha-" He stopped talking when he got a glare form Shikamaru across the room. He cleared his throat. "What brings you here?"  
Itachi looked up, meeting his eyes. "Hokage-sama, we are here to turn ourselves in. We have broken many laws and we take responsibility." His eyes were full of regret and Naruto can sense his chakra in waves of a sad melody. "We are prepared for any punishment."  
Naruto looked at the other two. Kisame was smiling but his chakra was disturbed as if he was afraid or miserable. Obito had the same chakra as Itachi although his face was just a poker face.  
"I see." Naruto made a face.  
Shikamaru cursed, making Neji glance at him. It was the face that he always makes when he was going to do something really stupid.  
Naruto refused to look at Shikamaru. "What punishment do you think you deserve?"  
All the men stared at Naruto, shocked. Well, except for Shikamaru, who just thought the Hokage had lost his mind.  
"Hokage-sama?" Kisame asked, as if he heard wrong.  
"What punishment do you think you deserve?" Naruto repeated a little more enthusiastic this time.  
Itachi glanced at the other two men and then looked at the Hokage. "Anything you think is proper."  
"I actually find death appealing." Obito muttered, looking at the ground.  
Naruto's heart ached. He shouldn't feel like that, these men were S-ranked criminals. He should punish them.  
"I'm going to give a chance to make things right." Naruto announced, earning a few gasps and an exasperated sigh from a certain Nara. "Either you spend the rest of your life in prison, or you live in Konoha with a clean record but under surveillance."  
Shikamaru face-palmed.  
The three men looked at the Hokage, they were unable to form a proper sentence.  
"Itachi, as I heard from Itachi and the elders, you were forced to kill your clan. You are only being charged for working for the Akatsuki." Naruto explained. "Obito, I believe your acts were based on revenge for Rin's death and you were manipulated, so you are just as Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the ground, sheepishly. "And Kisame, honestly, everything you did in your life was very bad and awful. I don't know what to do with you. But the fact that you turned yourself in and that the Mizukage suggested I'd be easy on you, I'm giving you a second chance."  
Shikamaru actually agreed to that. He was convinced by the explanation the Hokage gave. "Ladies, what is your answer?"  
The men all agreed to living in Konoha, although Obito was hesitant. They signed and swore that they are going to become better and that they would protect Konoha with their lives.  
Suddenly, Kakashi appeared next to the three men. "You asked for me, Hokage-sama?"  
Naruto nodded and glanced at the men next to Kakashi. The grey-haired man looked and his uncovered eye fell on Obito.  
"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't mind, I want you to keep an eye on Obito." Kakashi and Obito stared at the younger blond. "He would be moving in with tomorrow."  
Kakashi was at loss of words, but then he regained his composure. "Yes, Hokage-sama."  
Naruto smiled, gratefully. The man excused himself and disappeared. Obito looked uncomfortable with Itachi's and Kisame's stares.  
"Kisame, you're going to stay with Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-san." Naruto declared and the shark boy looked at him as if he's gone insane. "Don't underestimate that, I put you with a woman who can literally make a hole in your chest with a finger."  
Kisame nodded and smiled. "I see. Good thinking, Hokage-sama."  
"Itachi, you're staying wit-" Naruto was cut off when an Anbu officer appeared.  
Itachi immediately recognized the chakra. He looked at him, shocked. "H-how... You're ..."  
"The one who died wasn't him. It was another Uchiha claiming to be him." Naruto explained. "He was on a mission when the massacre occurred."  
Itachi tried his best to remain the cold-hearted person he became after the death of his best friend, but just couldn't. He hugged him, tightly. Sasuke looked at his brother as if seeing him for the first time. It wasn't usual that his elder brother would just throw himself at anybody. The other former Akatsuki members were also speechless. Naruto smiled while Neji and Shikamaru just didn't care.  
"I missed you, too, cousin." The man said his voice cheerful like music to Itachi's ears.  
Naruto cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "You guys are going to be interrogated by Ibiki-san, and then checked by Baa-chan. After that, you'll sleep in Anbu headquarters just tonight."  
The men nodded and were led by Shisui to Ibiki. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled, faintly.  
"You're welcome." Naruto smirked.  
"I didn't ask you to do anything," The raven-haired man protested, though his tone wasn't convincing.  
Shikamaru looked at Neji and ushered him to get out of the room. They excused themselves and left the best friend alone.  
"Something the matter?" Neji asked, trying to not sound concerned.  
"Would you like to have some lunch?" Shikamaru asked him, confidently.  
Neji blushed. "Sure, I'll call Kiba."  
"No, this is a date." Shika declared and dragged the tomato-red Neji outside the Hokage tower.  
Shikamaru suddenly stopped and turned to look at the Hyuga prodigy. "Of course, if you don't want to, you can just stop me or-"  
"I would like to go on a date with you," Neji said, then regretted it, thinking he sounded too eager.  
Shikamaru smiled. "Thank kami."  
Neji blushed as they walked to the restaurant. Shika was still holding his hand, sending warm waves through his body.


	2. The Change

"Naruto." Sasuke called for the attention of the Hokage who had returned to the pile of papers on his desk.

"Hm?" The blond asked not looking up.

"Thank you," the raven-haired man whispered.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Everyone deserves second chances, Sasuke. No need to thank me for my job."

Sasuke's lips formed that ghostly smile he always had on when with Naruto. 

"I think Shika finally asked Neji out." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto laughed. "That lazy butt, always needing a little push."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. It's about time, anyway. He needs to move on."

Naruto nodded, a little less enthusiastically as he thought about Shika after Temari died. 

The door flew open before Naruto could detect any chakra. An angry Sakura came in.

"I swear, the door won't last another day if I stay a Hokage," Naruto muttered.

"Sasukehhh." Sakura growled, before she grabbed Sasuke in a headlock.

"Sakura, what the hell?" Sasuke tried to get out.

She let go of him and suddenly became a sweet girl. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her bipolar personality. "I wanted to surprise you guys. Surprise." He faked enthusiasm.

"Oh, how sweet of you." Sakura grinned. "We should throw a party since you're back. I heard about the situation, so let's give them a welcome party."

Sasuke smiled at his sincerely accepting friend. "Sure. But, tomorrow since their schedule is full today."

 

Sakura nodded, smiling like a certain blond goof. "Well, I gotta run. I have to check on these lovely men."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I will tell Lee if I knew you flirted."

"I don't flirt!" Sakura growled, and then smiled. "Later."

"By the way, why didn't you make Itachi live with me?" Sasuke asked Naruto after the pink-haired girl left.

Naruto looked confused but then he smiled. "Shisui asked me to. I know you miss him like hell, but you have other things right now. I don't wanna tire you and Shisui seemed as a good option."

"That teme." Sasuke growled. He then made a thoughtful face which turned red later. "That teme."

Naruto laughed which made Sasuke laugh since the blonde's laugh was contagious. Naruto found himself staring at the raven-haired man as he shook in laughter. Nothing else mattered to him.

Shikamaru walked Neji to his house and waved goodnight at him since it was already night by that time. Neji blushed and waved goodbye. They seemed frozen since neither of them moved, just staring at each other. 

Neji mentally face-palmed, then smiled. "Goodnight, Shikamaru."

"Goodnight, Neji." Shikamaru waited until Neji was inside his house before he left. 

Neji smiled, widely. His uncle was outside in the garden and seemed to notice the change in his nephew's emotions.

"Neji, are you sick?" He called, startling the flushed boy. "You're face is red. Do you feel feverish?" He put his palm on the young man's forehead. "You're very warm."

"Uncle, I'm fine." Neji assured. "I'm home." He announced.

Hiashi looked, confused. "Okay, go take a cold shower before dinner to cool off a bit."

Neji nodded and walked off then stopped. "I'm not hungry, I already ate. Thank you. Goodnight."

Hiashi smiled. He seemed to understand what had happened. His nephew found might have found a lover. 

Ever since Hiashi broke the traditions and ordered the branch and main family be treated the same, his nephew had become more open to him. The curse seal was removed from every branch family member, and they all become just Hyuga's. He started understanding his nephew and considered him as a son to him. 

 

Shikamaru knocked at the Yamanaka's door. Sai opened the door, his shirt had chocolate and milk on it and his face was a mixture of colours. 

Shikamaru took in his appearance. "I see you realized what troublesome life you had to live when you knocked out my friend."

"Nice to see you, too, Shikamaru." Sai smiled, one of his fake smiles obviously. "I don't regret marrying Ino. She's the love of my life."

"Keep telling yourself that-"Shikamaru stopped talking when he saw Ino glaring at him. "Anyway, where's my baby."

The three-year-old came rushing into his father. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Sure, you're not, Shikadai." Shikamaru grinned and lazily hugged his boy.

"Shika, stay for dinner?" Ino asked, smiling at the scene in front of her. "Shikadai had already eaten, but we haven't."

"I ate already, Ino." Shikamaru smiled at her. "Thanks anyway, maybe next time."

Ino froze. Shikamaru had never eaten before going home, except when he went on dates with his late wife.

"Shika." She grinned mischievously at her friend. "You were on a date, weren't you?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You troublesome woman, why would I make my life more miserable?"

"Don't lie!" Ino shrieked, making Sai and Shika grimace. "Tell me who the lucky woman is? What did you do?"

"What a pain." Shikamaru whined, and then felt something heavy clutching his leg. His son was leaning on his leg, half-asleep. He carried him carefully and put him between his hands. "Sorry Ino, another time."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sai just smiled at the two. Shikamaru bid his goodbyes and left.

 

Obito lie in a bed in a cell in the Anbu headquarters. He was trying to sleep but sleep just didn't want to come to him yet, just like every other night. He would stay up thinking about his bad life choices, and then he would try to sleep but his mind just wouldn't. He would get three or four hours just after midnight and then would wake up early, unintentionally. 

Now that he knew that he would live with Kakashi, he wanted to stay in the cell. He couldn't look the other man in the eye again. He was ashamed of himself and he would never forgive himself. He didn't know when he slept, but he was suddenly in a dream.

"Are you okay?" A husky voice asked from the other side of the prison bars.

He looked up to see Kakashi on the ground, back leaning against the bars as he stared him. He, quickly, sat up. He nodded.

"You should rest. Tomorrow the Hokage will announce your presence to the village. I'm pretty sure a lot would object but it's good to see you back." The grey-haired man spoke, softly. "I've missed you."

Obito's eyes water, but he wiped them, quickly. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. I'm such a bad person. Every decision I've ever made led me to this life. I'm trul-"

"Obito!" Kakashi smiled, stopping the older man from continuing his self-loathing speech. "Without you, I wouldn't be here. Regardless of the bad choices you've made afterward, you still saved my life. And, you came here now."

"Kakashi, when did you become so emotional?" Obito smiled through his tears.

Kakashi chuckled. "Someone called me scum for not following my heart and helping my friends."

Obito smiled, but his tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't believe Kakashi was there with him laughing and remembering old memories as if nothing bad had happened. He choked on his tears and looked down at his shaking hands, feeling very pathetic. He had only dreamt and imagined that moment and now he was being totally pathetic in front of the only person he truly looked up to.

"Shush." Kakashi said in a calm voice. "It's okay. I'm here. C'mere."

Obito, hesitantly, sat on the floor facing Kakashi but he wouldn't look up.

"Obito, look up." Kakashi whispered as he wiped his friend's tears. 

Obito looked up and his eyes met Kakashi's eye. The warmth of the charcoal eye made Obito's tears come to a halt. 

"I forgive you," The younger man whispered.

Obito's heart skipped a beat or two. He might have also stopped breathing. He searched for any signs of lying in Kakashi's eye but there were none. He smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Suddenly, he jolted back to the real miserable world. He looked around. 

He's not here. It was a dream, he thought. Just a dream.

 

Naruto left his office late that night. As he locked the office, he felt a familiar chakra and looked in its way to see his friend.

"What are you doing here this late, Sasuke?" The blonde asked before yawning.

"I was going for a drink, thought if you might come." Sasuke informed him. "But you look very sleepy, so another time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's been one hell of a week." Naruto smiled, sheepishly. "How about we have dinner and sleep at my apartment?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering the old times.

They left to eat at Ichiraku Ramen and then left to Naruto's apartment. Naruto yawned and headed for his bedroom.

"You know around, choose where to sleep." Naruto murmured before jumping under the blankets.

The mattress dunked a little next to him and he felt Sasuke's warmth. They used to sleep in the same bed every time they sleep at each other's, but Naruto was unsure if his best friend wanted to do that at that time. 

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned to stare at the beautiful creature next to him.

"I missed you," the raven-haired man tried to stop blushing while saying so, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Naruto smiled at the sight. "I missed you, more."

It had been a year since he last saw the Uchiha and he was relieved their habits hadn't changed. He closed his eyes and was soon drifting to sleep.  
"I thought about you a lot ..." was the last thing the blonde managed to say before completely surrendering to sleep.

When he woke up, Sasuke's head was on his chest. The raven-haired man was sleeping peacefully and looked like an angel in Naruto's eyes. It was still early to get up for breakfast, so he just lied there staring at the angel in his hands. 

 

Shikadai snuggled in Shikamaru's hands. His father was already awake and trying to get out of bed without waking his beautiful son.

"Father," the cute boy called when Shika got out of bed, successfully.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath. He was planning on taking a shower and getting ready before making breakfast for the both of them before his son woke up.

"Eh, good morning, Shikadai." Shikamaru smiled, warmly.

"Good morning, daddy." The boy said, lazily.

"How about you get back to sleep and I make us breakfast?" Shika asked.

Shikadai nodded and yawned. Shikamaru sighed and left to shower. 

After breakfast, Shikamaru dropped his son at Ino's. She had offered to take care of him and her son while he was at work. He was very grateful for her.

He arrived at the Hokage's tower and went straight to his office. He started sorting the records and checking the meetings and its time. 

Later, the Hokage came. He greeted his assistant and got started on his work. It was always like that. Shikamaru would come earlier, sort things out and then Naruto would come and start working immediately. Shikamaru would later get some coffee for both of them, about three cups each two hours. Afternoon, he would get some sake, just two cups. Later on, they would go on lunch together or order some if the work was harder than usual. When they finish they walk home together; Naruto talking about random topics while Shika would listen and nod, lazily. When Shika drops Naruto, he'd go to Ino and take his son home.

It was a rare occasion when this routine would change, such as the day before. Shika took the rest of the day off to go on a date with Neji. Shikamaru thought that the routine would change a lot now that Sasuke is back too. He didn't mind it; at least he'd have time with Neji. 

"Shikamaru!" He heard the Hokage call from his office. 

"Yeah, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru joked as he entered the room.

Naruto grinned. "I like when you say that," he winked at him, jokingly.

"Shut up. Tsk, you're troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry. Anyway, I need the report from Ibiki-san on the interrogation and the report from Sakura-chan on their health from last night."

"Yes, sir." 

"And," Naruto smiled like a very creepy pervert. "How was your date with Neji?"

Shikamaru stopped walking, but quickly regained his posture. "Troublesome."

"Really?" Naruto urged.

"It was good, troublesome-sama." Shika groaned. "What a drag."

Naruto burst in laughing while Shikamaru left after glaring at him. The former continued his work while waiting for the report.

Few minutes later, Shikamaru came in. He gave him the reports and sat down in front of him.

Naruto checked the reports. "It seems they hadn't lie, nor tried anything funny. And they seem healthy."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, Ibiki-san is disappointed he didn't use torture." Naruto laughed.

"You take your job seriously." Shikamaru stated, sarcastically.

Naruto pouted at him. "Oh, c'mon. I'm doing my job very well."

 

His assistant rolled his eyes at him. "What's your call, boss?"

"Arrange for a conference to announce the news."

"You got it." Shikamaru said, lazily. "It's going to be a huge ass bomb when you drop the news."

"Thank you for your support." Naruto groaned.

"You're welcome, honey." Shikamaru sighed. "Your people had put their trust in you; they knew what they were in for. They will have faith in your decisions." 

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Thank you."

"What a pain." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .. Second Chapter updated. Enjoy. If there's something bothering you or something wrong comment your opinion. I will take your thoughts in consideration. Thanks for reading.  
> -Ace


	3. The Past Is In The Past

There was a soft knock on the door. Naruto couldn't detect any chakra.

"Come in."

Sasuke entered. "Good afternoon."

Naruto smiled at him in response.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you left?" Sasuke asked, confused and curious.

"You just got back from a mission and you looked peaceful in your sleep." Naruto replied, still smiling.

Sasuke's blush went unnoticed by Naruto. "Thanks."

"I have my lunch break in thirty minutes, would you meet me at the BBQ restaurant?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." His friend's lips twitched a little upward then returned to being a thin line. "I'll leave you to your work now."

Naruto grinned. "You know, you can stay. But you'd be bored."

Sasuke's chuckle startled Naruto. He had heard it before but on rare occasions. He stared at his friend who shared his stare.

"Well, I'll go check on the guys." Sasuke stated, voice void of emotions.

"Yup, good thinking." Naruto smiled and waved at the raven-haired man as he left.

Sasuke stood with the bird masked Anbu, who was also waiting for the three men, carrying a bag in his hands. "Trying to steal my brother again?"

The Anbu chuckled. "I'm not trying."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "You're full of shit."

Then, the men were let out. Shisui, Sasuke and Kakashi were to meet with them. But Kakashi was late, as usual.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Here." Kakashi suddenly appeared. "Sorry for being late, I was finishing the last chapter."

Shisui laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Obito, you ready?" The grey-haired man asked the scarred man.

He got a nod in response. They bid their goodbyes and left in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

Shisui looked at Itachi and gave him the paper bag. Itachi looked confused and then opened the bag. His lips curved for a second and he blushed.

Sasuke looked confused. He decided to ignore them and took Kisame to Tsunade and Shizune's house. 

Itachi dug his hand in the bag and brought out a dango stick. He ate one ball of the delicious dango, moaning at the good taste.

"So, you do still love them." Shisui chuckled. "C'mon, I need to take off this mask."

"Yeah, I really need to see your face to know this is all real." Itachi blushed.

Shisui took them to his apartment. He opened the door and let Itachi in. He took the mask off and the younger man stared at him.

"You're real." He muttered his eyes wary.

"Yes, I'm real." Shisui smiled at him. 

The younger didn't even try to hide his emotions anymore. He cried for the first time since he last saw the older and he cried really hard.

Shisui wrapped his hands around Itachi's waist and hugged his fragile body. "Shush, it's alright. I'm here, cousin."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why didn't you stop me?" Itachi cried more in his cousin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little cousin. I wasn't here when everything happened." Shisui muttered in the younger's hair. "When I got back from the mission I was told all the Uchiha were killed and only Sasuke was still alive." The younger squirmed between his arms. "I wasn't allowed to meet Sasuke until two years ago."

Itachi wiped his tears. "I'm a horrible person, I should've told the third about the plan. I should die-"

Shisui lifted his cousin between his arms and carried him to a room where he gently placed the younger on the bed. 

"Itachi, never speak like that again." Shisui muttered. "The past is in the past."

Itachi nodded when he heard the sad tone his cousin used. He played with his hair until Itachi felt drowsy.

Shisui leaned and kissed his forehead, sending warmth to his cheeks. He smiled at the older man; a real smile. Then he felt cold and drifted to sleep.

 

Obito entered the apartment after Kakashi. Kakashi led him to a bedroom and told him that it would be his. He showed him around and gave him a tour around the apartment.

They sat in the living room; Kakashi was reading a new story while Obito was drinking the tea Kakashi had made for them.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at the older guy. "I'm bored."

Obito didn't look at Kakashi. The latter looked very comfortable with the situation they were in. Like it didn't matter if Obito tried multiple times to kill him. 

"What do you want to do?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi stared at him. He longed for Obito to become more like his Obito. The old carefree Obito.

"Obito." Kakashi whispered.

Obito blushed at the beautiful voice calling him.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Let's go visit our friend."

Obito frowned in confusion. And then his frown deepened when he understood what Kakashi meant. He smiled, sadly. "And, sensei, too." He spoke for the first time; his voice quiet and sad.

Kakashi nodded and they left.

 

Kisame and Sasuke arrived at Tsunade's and Shisune's house. The younger knocked, rather loudly noted Kisame. A black-haired woman carrying a pig opened the door and smiled at them, ushering them in.

"Shisune-san, this is Hoshigaki Kisame. He's the one the Hokage talked about." Sasuke introduced them. 

Shisune nodded. "I'll take you to Tsunade-sama. She has a patient."

They went into a room where a blonde was checking a shirtless brunette who was lying on the bed. 

The brunette looked up. "Sasuke, long time no see, man."

"I just got back from a mission," the raven replied in his signature stoic tone.

"I see it was successful." Kankurou said, looking at Kisame. 

Kisame was smiling that creepy smile but it didn't give the brunette chills. Instead, he smiled at him before wincing when Tsunade touched a bruise.

"You're very gentle, Tsunade-sama."He groaned when she pressed harder at the wound.

"Should I wait until she's done or can I leave now?" Sasuke asked Shisune. "I've got some things to do."

"You can leave, of course." The woman replied, smiling. "Thanks for bringing him."

The raven nodded and left without a word.

"What happened to him?" Kisame asked Shisune, glancing at Kankurou.

"He was on a mission near Konoha and got injured. So, he came here." The woman answered, setting TonTon on its feet.

"Yeah, talk behind my back." Kankurou laughed, causing him to feel pain. He bit his lip, preventing him from groaning.

Tsunade finished up wrapping the wound and got up. She looked at Kisame and frowned. "You need to lose that creepy smile. You look like a pervert and I had my fair share of them."

Shisune knew that Tsunade missed Jiraiya. The woman would always bring him up when they'd be talking about something that has nothing to do with her former comrade.

Tsunade left with Shisune after her. Kisame was still standing in the doorway; he was confused to what happened.

"It happens." Kankurou said, as if reading his mind. He lied back on the bed. "Are you going to live here?"

"Yes."The shark-man replied.

"I'm Kankurou, your temporary housemate." The younger smiled when he turned to look at him. "Come. Sit down."

Kisame obliged and sat on a chair beside the bed. "Temporary Housemate?"

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama thought I should stay in Konoha until I recover." The brunette explained. "I need at least a month to recover. I thought it weird first but then you came." Kisame gave him a confused look. "I wouldn't stay with two women; that would be awkward. So, I decided to stay this month here, you know, two guys better than one. It wouldn't be that awkward."

Kisame looked at the younger, amused. "Good story."

Kankurou rolled his eyes at the shark-man. "Whatever. You should be grateful."

"Thank you," Kisame mocked. "Where are you going when you recover?"

"Home." The younger replied. "I'm from Suna. I'm pretty famous, too."

"I don't know you."Kisame grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"I'm wounded."Kankurou said, sarcastically while holding his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

Kisame laughed. "You're the Kazekage's younger brother, right?"

"Older." Kankurou corrected.

Kisame laughed, again. 

 

Inuzuka Kiba entered the Hokage's office and grinned at Naruto. "Did you ask for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Kiba." Naruto cheered when he saw the dog man. "You know you don't really have to call me Hokage."

Kiba laughed. "I know."

Naruto smiled at his childhood friend. "I got a mission for you."

Kiba looked at his friend. "Please, let it be something interesting."

"It is actually very boring." Naruto grinned making his friend groan. "You need to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage."

Kiba smiled, widely.

"I'm not going to expect you back before a week or so," Naruto announced, trying to hide his grin.

"Naruto, I love you, man."The brunette smiled, widely. "Thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto smiled. "By the way, Sakura is throwing a party tonight, you wanna come before going?"

Kiba shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm on a mission."

Naruto laughed and waved him off. 

The dog nin took the scroll and left the Hokage's tower, excited as a kid on their first day at the academy. He had missed his boyfriend a lot those two months he hadn't seen him in. And now, Naruto was giving him a mission to take a scroll, probably not important to be delivered personally, and stay a week in Suna.

Gaara, I'm coming. He thought, as if his lover would get his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kisame and Kankurou should be together? If not, suggest another ship, please. I really think Gaara and Kiba should remain together, I dunno ^_^ Anyway, enjoy. Eid Mubarak.  
> -Ace


	4. Talking To the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added Menma ( from Naruto 213 ) to the story. Not Menma Uzumaki -_- so don't imagine anyone except this Menma ... Enjoy and tell me what you think.  
> My chapter material and the plot is awful but bear with me until t get a little exciting ..  
> P.s. I don't own Naruto. If I did you would loved me ... or it wouldn't be this successful ^_^  
> P.s.s. I'm updating every 3 days. Sometimes I might be late or early, so sorry if that happens.
> 
> -Ace

Sasuke sat down in his seat at a table in the BBQ restaurant. He ordered for the both of them while waiting for his friend. Five minutes later, his friend jumped in the seat in front of him.

"Very mature, Hokage-sama." Sasuke mocked.

"Don't be a grumpy kitten," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and flipped the meat on the grills. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures in the next booth. He looked at them.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke the 'don't you dare acknowledge us' look. He remained silent.

There was a loud noise from the blonde in front of him. "Shika, Neji."

Shikamaru glared at the idiot while Neji just blushed, although his face was void of emotions.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at them. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru's glare grew more terrifying. "Having lunch. Tsk."

"Come. Join us." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke mentally face palmed. He wanted to have lunch with Naruto alone and leave the two to their date, but of course the stupid blonde would ruin both things.

"Naruto, you dimwit." Shikamaru growled. "I'm on a date."

Neji's blush went from a faint red to burning red cheeks. 

Naruto smiled, softly. "That's what I wanted to hear. Have fun." 

Sasuke stared at Naruto. His friend was taking the role of a matchmaker between his friends. He set Kiba and Gaara on a date, rather forcibly when they were both in denial. Also, he told Sai to act respectfully with women and to be gentle with them when not on a mission. He pushed Shikamaru to ask Neji out and he was also trying to get Shisui and Itachi together.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called when they started eating.

"Hm?" The blonde looked at him, his mouth moving.

"You always play the matchmaker between our friends," Sasuke started. "Have you found someone worthy of being with me?"

Naruto choked on his food, though he made it look normal. He swallowed and looked at his friend. "No. No one's worthy of the best." He winked, jokingly. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Sasuke thought for a minute but none other than the blonde's image would come up to his mind. "Nope."

Naruto nodded, though on the inside he was happy. He didn't know why, but he didn't like to see Sasuke with someone. Maybe, he was too overprotective and didn't want to see his friend heartbroken or just because his friend wouldn't have time for him if he had a lover.

Naruto cursed at himself. He was being illogical. 

Sasuke glanced at him and shot him a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at him, confused. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, the fact that you answered it that way; it really seemed you're okay." Sasuke mocked. "What's wrong? You were making that face when you seem to be thinking but that's weird since you don't have a brain."

Naruto blinked, and then he laughed, rather loudly. "Shuddup."

Sasuke smirked at the scene he had witnessed. 

"So, have you told the guys about the party?" Naruto asked, going back to eating.

Sasuke groaned. "I forgot."

"It's okay we'll send them the details when Sakura sends it to us," he grinned.

"I see you're excited for the party." Sasuke chuckled.

"I am." Naruto replied, enthusiastically.

"Why? Is there a girl you want to see?" The raven-haired asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, suspiciously. "No. I just want to have a small break from work. I want to hang out with my friends like the old days, you know."

The other man nodded. "Yup. I missed these days."

 

There was a loud knock that startled Itachi awake. He got up and headed for the door to find Shisui already opening it.

"Hello." The pink-haired girl smiled, warmly.

"Sakura-chan." Shisui grinned. "Come in. What brings you here?"

"I'm sort of in a hurry." Sakura excused herself. "Hello Itachi-san, nice to see you, again. Have you slept well?"

Itachi felt a warm feeling toward her. "Yes, I have. Thank you. Nice to see you, too."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad. Anyway, here," she gave Shisui a paper. "Be sure to come or else ..." she gave him a look.

Shisui gulped. "What is this?"

"I'm throwing a welcome party to the new addition to our village." 

Itachi was speechless. This woman, who probably was once their victim, was throwing them a party to welcome them. He couldn't help but smile and think how stupid that sounded. But then again, even Naruto's decision was stupid. Understanding and sympathetic or very stupid? 

"I'll see you tonight." Sakura smiled, though her voice had a warning in it. As if saying if you don't come I'll come get you myself. 

Shisui nodded and she left. "What a wonderful girl?"

Itachi shrugged.

"I'm sorry she woke you up." Shisui looked at him, guiltily. "If I had opened the door quicker, you wouldn't have been bothered."

Itachi shrugged, again. "Doesn't matter. It was time to get up, anyway."

Shisui stared for a while, but then smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Itachi nodded. He found it stupid to lie to his cousin, since the latter would always know.

"Great, I'm making lunch."

"Can I help?" Itachi asked, while following the other to the kitchen.

"You can just sit and relax. You need to rest for a while." Shisui reasoned.

"But, my health is great." The long-haired Uchiha protested.  
"Nope, your medical tests showed your health is down and you need to rest," Shisui lied, smoothly.

Itachi thought about it for a while before surrendering to a chair. "I guess."

Shisui smiled in victory and started cooking lunch for the both of them.

 

Kakashi smiled at Obito as he started telling stories of old memories. 

"Man, I was always chasing after her and she didn't even notice I loved her?" Obito smiled, feeling a little comfortable with Kakashi.

"Well, you were the idiot who never confessed." Kakashi snickered.

"Shuddup, you never confessed to sensei that you liked him." The Uchiha teased.

"Actually, I lied about that." The grey-haired man corrected.

Obito looked at him, confused. "You didn't like sensei?"

"Not in that way, anyway." Kakashi confirmed. "I liked another guy at the time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obito rolled his eyes.

"Because it would've turned into a confession if I did." Kakashi pointed out.

Obito stared at him, shocked. "W-what?"

"You see, I used to like you in that way when we were a team," The Hatake answered.

"Really?" Obito's thought were focused on the word 'used to' more than the confession itself. "But, why? I was a dork."

"Don't ask me, it drove me insane. I didn't know." Kakashi's mask stretched as he let out a chuckle.

"I see, well then, you were the idiot who never confessed," Obito laughed.

Kakashi grinned. "I was."

"So, you got anyone you're seeing now?" 

"Yes, I'm dating a very adorable guy." Kakashi smiled.

"Who?" Obito asked, immediately. 

"Umino Iruka, he's been there for me since ever," Kakashi declared.

Obito smiled at him, though his heart was beating very fast. He didn't know why he was upset. Kakashi was his friend, he should be happy for him.

"Well, I have to meet him, then," Obito supposed.

Kakashi stared at him, speechless at first. "Um, I ..."

"Oh, come on. I think we're friends, I need to see if he's worthy of you," Obito reasoned.

"Well, you're right." Kakashi said, nervously. "How about at the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"Sakura is throwing a welcome party for you guys," The grey-haired man explained.

"Oh, cool." Obito smiled.

 

At night, Shikamaru was walking Shikadai to Tsunade's and Shisune's house. Shisune was going to babysit Shikadai, Inojin and ChouChou since their parents were going to the party. She was invited to the party but she didn't feel like partying and offered to babysit the children.

"Shikamaru!" A voice called causing the father and the son to stop walking.

They turned to the source to see Neji walking up to them. "Hello guys."

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as he checked him out.

The Hyuuga was wearing a white T-shirt which clung to his fit body and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Neji blushed when he noticed Shikamaru's gaze. "I ... Naruto-sama asked me to give a scroll to Shiune-san."

" We're heading there. Com with us," Shikadai offered.

Neji looked at Shikamaru who smiled, lazily, then nodded. "Sure, thank you, young man."

Shikadai giggled, as they started walking, again. "Daddy says I'm his baby."

Neji chuckled. "Your daddy is wrong, you're gonna be a man soon."

The child giggled, happily. "See, daddy? Even the beautiful man said that."

Neji blushed while Shika looked at his son, confused.  
"I'm Nara Shikadai," Shika's child said, offering his hand to Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji. It's nice to meet you," The Hyuuga smiled, shaking his hand with the little hand of the young Nara.

"Neji-san, do you play Shogi? Dad really likes it and he's forcing me to play it, too." 

"It runs in the family," Shikamaru grunted, when Neji glanced at him.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I actually like it. It's exciting and cool."

Shikadai's eyes widened. "Really? Would you like to play with me?"

Shika was shocked. His son never talked to strangers or liked new people and didn't it even like Shogi. Now, he likes Neji and wants to invite him over to play Shogi with him. Is there something he's missing?

"Sure, if your dad would agree, we would someday." Neji pinched Shikadai's cheeks.

The boy giggled, again. "Daddy, I like Neji-san."

Neji blushed and glanced at Shikamaru to catch him staring at him with a smile, not a lazy one, and soft eyes. "What?"

Shikamaru smiled wider and shook his head. "Nothing."

They dropped Shikadai at Shisune's and Neji gave her the scroll. They walked together to the party which was at the BBQ restaurant. Sakura had booked a huge room for them.

Shikamaru stopped Neji outside the restaurant. Neji tilted his head in confusion.

"I've wanted to say this later but I think it's the right moment," Shikamaru smiled at Neji. "When I saw you like that with my Shikadai, I just can't stop myself anymore." 

Neji made a confused face but Shikamara knew how to explain, perfectly. He leaned in and smashed his lips with Neji's, while his hand rested at Neji's nape with his thumb caressing the older jaw line. Neji didn't hesitate to kiss back, he was shocked but his lips moved, involuntary.

Shikamaru pulled back a few minutes later and breathed against Neji's lips while their foreheads attached.

"I like you," Shikamaru whispered, his breath fanning Neji's flushed face.

"I like you, too." Neji confessed. 

Shikamaru pulled away, staring in Neji's eyes. Neji stared back in the same intense gaze, the same loving eyes. Shika smiled and pulled the Hyuuga to him.

Neji smiled. "Should we go inside?"

Shikamaru nodded, resting his arm around Neji's shoulders while the other hugged his waist.

 

A few hours into the party and nearly everyone was drunk. TenTen had pinned Hinata to the wall in the corner, kissing her. Karui was in Chouji's lap and she was drinking while Chouji ate some BBQ.

Tsunade was drunk and playing poker with Tokuma, Izumo and Kotetsu. They were all drunk except Tokuma who was cheating by using his Byakugan.

Raidou and Genma excused themselves saying they needed some fresh air, but everybody guessed they were going to Raidou's apartment.

Shisui had a few drinks but he was still sober. He was watching Itachi afterall, so he needed to stay in his conscious. Though, that didn't stop him from getting Itachi drunk. The younger Uchiha was jumping from a corner to the other, restlessly.

Sakura and Lee were making out in the bathroom. Lee was trying to take a leak when Sakura had jumped at him and they started making out. 

Naruto was paying attention to his drunken friend; he was the one taking him home tonight. Sasuke had a few drinks but was quickly intoxicated unlike most guys. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled Sasuke away from Kisame when he started screaming 'shark attack'.

Kankurou had become Kisame's new friend and he introduce him to Menma; a shy blonde who liked playing on ocarina. Kisame and Menma had drinks together and they were getting to know each other.

Shikamaru was totally wated and Neji was taking care of him. They were sitting outside in the cool air. Shikamaru smoking while Neji watching him, adoringly.

Kakashi had convinced Iruka to pretend to be his boyfriend to make Obito believe he was over him, when he clearly wasn't. Iruka agreed after a few minutes of Kakashi begging him, just because he was very sweet.

"Oi, are you Umino Iruka?" Obito asked when he saw his friend with a guy with a ponytail.

"Yes. I take it you're Uchiha Obito." Iruka smiled, warmly.

Obito nodded. "Kakashi, can you get us drinks, please?"

Kakashi was going to freak out when Iruka put his hand on his cheek. "Yes, love. Can you get us something to drink?"

He nodded and left them.

Iruka looked at Obito, smiling. "He was really happy when you came back, I'm glad you made him smile like that, again."

Obito expected Iruka to turn into a bitch with Kakashi gone, so he was shocked with his polite and honest behaviour. "I can see he cares about you. You must be a very great man if he picked you."

Iruka grinned. "Obito, do you care about Kakashi?"

Obito looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you had that look when you were talking about him, the same he had when he talked about you." Iruka admitted.

Obito blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

The ponytail-haired guys grinned. "I'm glad he has someone like you in his life. I'm not his boyfriend, anyway. And, don't be ashamed of your feelings."

The scarred-faced Uchiha looked at him, rather confused than shocked. And then, he smiled. "Arigatou."

Iruka smiled.

 

Naruto dragged Sasuke into his apartment. His drunken friend was whining like a little kid. He wanted to drink more and loosen up more.

"Sasuke." Naruto warned when the raven-haired man stopped walking normally.

"Nar-ruto." Sasuke moaned. "Carry me."

Naruto's breath hitched when the other moaned his name. Nonetheless, he carried him and placed him in his bed. 

He took Sasuke's shirt and pants off. He then pulled the futon and covered Sasuke and turned to leave to sleep. The other didn't want to sleep, though, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and stopped him. He couldn't pull Naruto since he was to weak in this state but he managed to stop the blonde.

"Nar-ruto." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto looked at him. "Something you need, Sasuke?"

It was clear he was trying his best not to kiss the raven-haired man who was currently turning him on. He admitted to himself that he like him. 

"Stay." Sasuke muttered, sleepily.

Naruto nodded but left to get a glass of water. He helped his drunken friend drink before lying in bed with him after taking off his shirt and replacing his pants with shorts.

While he was thinking about the party, the other bed occupant suddenly lay on top of him. "Nar-ruto."

"Sasuke! You need to sleep." Naruto groaned when the man grinded his hips against Naruto's.

The raven-haired leaned and kissed Naruto's lips, opening his mouth letting Naruto's tongue get in. Naruto, suddenly, flipped them over and kissed Sasuke, roughly as if very eagerly.

As if Sasuke's moan brought him back to his right mind, he pulled back and got out of his bed.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Naru ... What are you doing?"

"Sasuke, you're drunk. We can't do this." Naruto reasoned. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sasuke groaned. "I'm not drunk, babe. I like you."

"That proves my point. You're really wasted." Naruto argued.

He took a pillow and a blanket and left the room. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

 

Shikamaru was smoking on his balcony when Neji left to get Shikadai. He stared at the crescent moon.

"Temari," he whispered. "I've missed you a lot. Lately, it's been a little easier, though. But, you know I'll never forget you."

He took another drag.

"I seem to like Neji enough to date him, Shikadai likes him." Shika smiled. "Neji ... Neji is wonderful. He doesn't give me the pity eyes or whatever because you're gone. He hates pity, I know. That makes him more lovable." Another drag. "Temari, are you okay with this? Are you okay with me moving on?"

He extinguished the butt and threw the filter. He lit another cigarette. "I think he's the best for our son... Shikadai likes him, he even invited him over which is really new. And, and ... Neji is very good with him from the few minutes they've been together they really connected. He's the new member in our family.

"Temari, have you seen how big our son has become? He's growing up, quickly. He started understanding Shogi, he's smart like his dad." Shikamaru chuckled before taking a drag. His cheeks were stained with tears. "He's got his mother's lovely eyes. I, sometimes, forget myself staring at them. He gets freaked out and starts whining at me to look somewhere else. Feisty like his mother. Anyway, they should be here soon."

Hands curled around Shika's waist. Neji kissed Shikamaru's tears away and smiled at him. "Thanks for accepting me in your family." 

Shikamaru smiled. "Since when have you been here?"

"Since when you started talking about me being good with Shikadai." Neji smiled, cheeks flushed. "You're making me sound very good with him; we just talked for a few minutes." 

"Exactly, he's never talkative, let alone to new people." Shikamaru smiled, lazily. "Come on, let's sleep."

Neji blushed and nuzzled in Shikamaru's neck. "I'm sleeping here?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Do you wanna go home?"

Neji shook his head and looked at his boyfriend, meekly. 

Shika dragged him to his bed. He put his son in his own bed for the first time since a while. He changed to some sweatpants and gave one to Neji. 

Neji blushed at seeing Shikamaru shirtless. "No shirt?"

"You sleep with a shirt on?" Shika asked, confused, then he realized that Neji might be uncomfortable. "Oh, do you want me to wear a shirt? Do you want me to sleep on the cou-"

Neji kissed him. "It's okay."

He went into the bathroom and changed into the sweatpants and went to join Shikamaru. But the latter wasn't in the bed.

"Shika?" He called, not too loud.

"Here." He got a reply from the balcony of the bedroom. 

Shikamaru was smoking a cigarette. "I'll be right there, babe."

Neji smiled at the nickname, blushing slightly. He nodded and slipped under the blanket. Shikamaru joined him, a few minutes later. The younger pulled him into his arms and wrapped his hands around Neji's small waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. Gomen'nasai. I didn't mean to be this late, but I just couldn't find anything worth writing. I know it's rushed. No excuses. I found out I'm not fan fiction material. I'll continue trying, because I'm creating something to amuse me. and you of course.. anyway 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT : I decided to make this a really short story. It's going to be 8-10 chapters. I'm thinking of making a AU story, it would be easier. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kudos I've got, it's totally appreciated. Arigatou.
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy this,  
> -Ace

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned.

Naruto smirked, kissing the other's neck and biting hard. "You like that?"

Sasuke moaned, again. He could feel the blonde's hard-on on his thigh as he pinned him to the bed. 

"Sasuke, I've always wanted to do this." Naruto sucked on the raven's nipple. "I love you, teme."

"I love y-"

Sasuke jolted awake. Sweat was washing his skin, his breathing was hard to manage and his heartbeat was fast. He lay in bed for a few minutes before jumping to the bathroom.

He kneeled in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach. He groaned. The feeling of throwing up would never be accustomed to. 

A hand started rubbing at his back, causing that feeling to slowly fade away. "Sasuke. Are you okay?"

The questioned groaned, again. "What do you think dobe?"

It came harsher than expected but Naruto was more worried about his friend's being than his harsh tone. "Hey, it's okay. It's better to empty your stomach. You'll feel better now."

Sasuke threw up, again. "Really? When?" He retorted.

Naruto rubbed more softly, moving his fingers in small soothing circles. His breath fanning Sasuke's sweated nape, cooling his rising body temperature. His other hand brushed the raven strands away from his eyes and mouth.

It took a few minutes before Sasuke's stomach calmed down, but he did feel better when it happened. He didn't move though, nor did Naruto. They remained in the same position; Sasuke kneeling on the ground with Naruto helping to soothe him.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling now?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry.

Sasuke wiped the tears which formed in his eyes, unconsciously, due to the pain he felt. Naruto helped him get up and washed his face before carrying him to his bed.

He got him a glass of water and left him to make some tea. Sasuke drank the water and lie in bed, confused.

Naruto should hate him. He had come on him the night before and the blonde didn't like it. Sasuke was rejected. He felt like hell. He could remember how broken he was when Naruto left him sleep alone. He was drunk when they got to the blonde's apartment but when they kissed, he was sober again. 

And then, that dream he had. He wished it would happen. He wanted to be Naruto's and to be loved by the blonde. He knew it was too much to ask for, but was it bad to be loved?

The blonde came after 15 minutes with a bowl and a huge smile. "Sorry I took long. I was gonna make tea, but I thought soup would be much better."

He helped Sasuke's weakened body sit up and sat next to him. He held the soup-filled spoon up in front of Sasuke's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned, confused.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm feeding you, idiot. Now, open up."

Sasuke wanted to tell him that he was fine, that he could eat on his own, and that he wasn't weak. But, he didn't. He just wanted to enjoy this one-shot at happiness at being fed by that handsome blonde. So, he opened his mouth, gratefully.

 

Obito woke up due to a small crash. His head was hurting from every corner, his stomach growling, his body aching. He got out of bed and rushed to the source of the sound.

He found Kakashi on the kitchen floor with cup in a hand and the other hand was stretched in mid-air, obviously missed the other cup which was in pieces on the floor.

"I never thought the day would come when I'd see a clumsy Kakashi, must be dreaming." Obito let out a chuckle.

Kakashi stared at him, surprised. He was surprised at his presence and at his remark. But mostly, at his laugh. "Ohayo."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Ohayo. Do you need help?"

Kakashi shook his head before he was pulled to his feet. Obito withdrew his hands from the grey-haired man and smiled a genuine smile.

"The drinks left feeling like hell in the morning, so I was making coffee." Kakashi smiled as he picked the pieces of the now-damaged cup. "How are you feeling?"

"In a need of coffee." The Uchiha replied, smirking.

Kakashi groaned. "Just a minute."

Obito laughed. "I'll help."

"No need." The other replied, throwing the glass in the trash bin. He continued his task and made two cups of coffee.

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace. Both were hoping the headache would soon fade.

"What are you going to do today? Don't you have a mission or something?" Obito asked before taking a sip from his cup.

"Thanks to you, I don't have any." Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh."

Obito was feeling guilty for being the cause to why Kakashi wasn't allowed to go on a mission. Kakashi didn't mean he was annoyed at that fact, but Obito took it that way. He didn't want Kakashi caged with him all the time.

"I could've declined, you know." Kakashi's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Obito gave a confused look.

"If I didn't want to be stuck with you, I would've declined Naruto's offer." The man looked at him, eye piercing into his soul. "But, I wanted this. Don't start sulking and feeling guilty. It's not your fault I agreed to this."

Obito let the words sink in. "Why?"

"Because we deserve that chance to be friends that were stolen from us. And, I'm going to do whatever it takes for us to be friends, better than before." Kakashi smiled, causing the other to smile, too. "You better start smiling like that more often."

Obito grinned, his cheeks flushed a little, before he chuckled. "I would say the same to you, but I haven't seen your smile before."

Kakashi laughed. "Soon."

Obito looked at him, confused, but then shrugged it off.

 

Shisui entered his apartment. He put the groceries in the kitchen and went to wake Itachi. He was holding a box which contained dango for the younger. He opened the door, wanting to walk in but froze in the doorway.

Itachi was already up. He was also just out of the shower. Shisui looked at the younger's waist where a pair of pants hung low on. The younger was standing shirtless, his hair dripping on his toned chest while he was drying it. 

"Good morning," Shisui smiled after getting over the pleasant shock.

Itachi jumped. He looked at Shisui and quickly put a shirt on. "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up, forgot you woke up at the crack of dawn." Shisui smirked, and then held up the box. "I brought you some dango. Let's have some breakfast."

Itachi's eyes widened while he tried to hide a smile. "I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll make us breakfast, you finish up here." The messy-haired man smiled and left.

When they finished breakfast and left to the Nakano Shrine to remember some old memories. Itachi felt his heart clench when they stood above the river, the exact spot where he witnessed the other Uchiha's death.

Shisui must have felt it because, soon, he was wrapping his hands around the younger, pulling him closer. "I'm here, Itachi... I'm here!"

Itachi let out a shaky breathe and looked at the other's big, warm eyes. Suddenly, his vision got blurry. "You're the only person, other than Sasuke, that I've thought of all those years." He took a sharp breathe. "Your death or whatever that was ... it tore me to bits ..."

"Shush, it's okay. I'm not dead." The older smiled, warmly, before he wiped Itachi's tears. He lifted the mocha-haired man's chin and kissed his lips, softly.

Itachi's breathe hitched and he looked at Shisui. The latter was already leaning for another kiss, a different one. Once their lips touched, Itachi was on another world. Shisui's lips moved against his, it rough yet so soft, making him moan which gave the tongue licking at his bottom lip access into his mouth. Shisui's tongue played with Itachi's until the latter gave up and the other dominated the kiss. 

Itachi let Shisui's hands feel his body, moaning at each sensation the other let him feel. Shisui moved his lips to Itachi's neck and sucked on the pale skin. Itachi moaned loud when Shisui decided to bite and nibble on his fair skin. A cold hand slipped under his shirt, feeling the muscles on his abdomen, moving upward to his chest where it stopped at his right nipple. When the hand pinched the nipple, Itachi thought he could lose it.

"Itachi ..." Shisui groaned, biting Itachi's neck and sucking. "I've missed you a lot."

Itachi pulled back from the other man, gently, but kept holding him. "Shisui ... I need to tell you this."

Shisui looked, confused. He nodded.

"Every night, I dream about your death, how you threw yourself backward, smiling. I knew you were happy, escaping this cursed world we live in, or used to live in, but I always regret one thing." Itachi took a deep breath, looking at his feet. "I never got to tell you this. I love you. I know that you might not feel the same and that love is a strong word but I do. I just wanted to say it, because now I have no regrets."

Shisui smiled, lifting Itachi's face to attach their lips. He pulled back a second later. "I love you, too, silly."

Itachi stared, confused for a moment, before his senses came back. "You what? I .. Are you serious?"

"Damn, I never saw you so confused in my whole life." Shisui smirked, but then he smiled, warmly. "I said I love you too. I.love.you. Do you want me to scream it to make sure you understand it? I LO-"

Itachi hugged him. "Shut up." He said, before kissing his lover's lips.

"One more thing."

"What?" Itachi asked, confused. 

"Be my boyfriend." Shisui meant it as a question, but it came out as an order, a demand.

Itachi blushed. "Hai."

Shisui chuckled at his boyfriend, before kissing him and teleporting them home.

 

Neji shook the lazy nin, lightly. "Shika, time to get up, babe."

Shikamaru opened one eye to see Neji smiling at him. He grumbled and went back to sleep. 

"C'mon, we'll be late for work. And, Shikadai is hungry."

Shikamaru shot up. "Is he awake?"

Neji smiled at his caring boyfriend. "Yup. I helped myself shower, earlier and took some of your clothes. You should shower, too."

Shikamaru smirked and pulled Neji to him. He flipped them and straddled the older. "What are you suggesting?"

Neji giggled. "That your son is watching us and waiting for breakfast."

Shikamaru looked at the door way to find no one. Suddenly, he was on his back and Neji was in the door way.

"Sneaky." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Take a shower. I'm cooking breakfast with Shikadai." Neji smiled before leaving. 

Shikamaru sighed before getting up from his position and heading to shower. After showering, he took his time drying his hair. He wore his clothes and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Ohayo." He greeted, lazily, watching the two people he cares most about interacting.

"Daddy, Ohayo." Shikadai smiled at him. "You should let Neji make breakfast more often, he's a better cook. He's making Oyakodon, mm."

"Ungrateful child." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, making Neji chuckle. 

"I can make you breakfast every day, Shikadai." Neji smiled, warmly. "Only if you and your father want me to."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, don't need troubling you-"

"Sure. I want that." Shikadai smiled, mischievously. "And for your payment, you can live here with us."

Shika and Neji looked at the child, jaws almost hitting the floor.

"You are Dad's boyfriend, after all, right?" The child smiled.

"What? Why would you say that?" Neji asked, shocked at the wit of the child.

"I'm a Nara." Was the only reply the adults got.

"Sometimes, I hate it how smart he gets." Shika laughed. "It makes me wonder why Dad put up with me."

Neji smirked. "Maybe, he didn't."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

After eating, Shikadai insisted that he would dress alone, this time. Shikamaru said it would be fine if he picked the outfit. They made a deal and Shikadai closed his door to change.

Neji was changing into his clothes when Shikamaru entered his room. "Hot." Shika smirked at the exposed upper body of his boyfriend.

"Can't you knock?" Neji asked feigning frustration. He tried to throw a shirt on but the Nara stopped him by pushing him onto the bed.

He kissed the older's lips, hungrily, biting at his bottom lips, earning him a moan and access. Shikamaru smirked and let his mouth roam into Neji's mouth, exploring every bit. 

Soon, his mouth moved down to Neji's ear. He bit on his earlope, breathing warm air against the older's neck. Shika's lips trailed down Neji's jaw line until it stopped at the croak of his neck. He bit, rather roughly, on the fair white skin of his boyfriend which made Neji's breath get harder.

"Shika ... maru," Neji moaned.

Shikamaru growled. He sucked on the Hyuuga's neck and caught the skin between his teeth. Neji moaned at that action, causing Shikamaru to repeat it. He moved downward to the older's chest and grinned at the blushing Neji. He lowered himself and licked Neji's nipple, the said man was burning from excitement. As he sucked on Neji's left nipple, he rubbed the other one while his other hand was moving further downward.

"Couldn't you at least shut the door?" The men flew away from each other when they heard the voice sighing.

They glanced to see Shikadai, already dressed, staring at them. Neji put his white ropes on while Shika dragged his son away.

"Don't tell this to anyone, they'll kill me for leaving the door open. Especially, not aunt Ino." Shikamaru warned.

"Pft. Like I would want to get stuck explaining every breathe you took a moment ago," Shikadai mumbled.

Shikamaru smirked. 

"Does it feel good? Should I try it with Inojin?" Shikadai asked, innocently.

Shikamaru's head snapped toward him. "No."

Neji laughed. "You can try it when you're our age."

"Or when I'm 18 or 19," Shikadai smirked.

"No. Until you're 22 or 24 at least, I won't let you see anyone." Shikamaru grumbled.

"But, you and mum got married when you were 19 years old." Shikadai pouted.

Shikamaru and Neji froze. Neji didn't look at Shikamaru, while Shikamaru looked at his son. Neji was pulled into a hug with shikamaru and Shikadai.

"Yeah, I did." Shikamaru smiled at his son and boyfriend. "But look, I have a boyfriend now. You don't get to have a boyfriend until you're 22," Shikamaru smirked.

"But, why? Isn't safer to get a boyfriend before getting a girlfriend?" Shikadai asked, confused.

Neji looked at him, confused. "You think so? Why?"

"Well, if you slept with a girl, you might knock her up." The child reasoned.

Neji gasped while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

"Let's go," Shikamaru warned.

Shikadai looked confused and innocent. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Neji gave him a warm smile. "Shikadai, you're too young to be speaking of sleeping with someone. You shouldn't think about that, at your age."

"Why? Were you going to sleep with each other before I interrupted you?" The boy asked, clueless.

Neji blushed. "No."

Shikamaru sighed. "Shikadai, one more word and I'll tell aunt Ino that you want to know how she met uncle Sai."

"No, not that story again." Shikadai pouted and placed his index in front of his lips, indicating that he would stop talking.

Neji grinned at him.


	6. Families

Kiba arrived at Sunagakure no Sato about a day from his departs. He had gotten super fast lately and the excitement made him go faster for his love. He didn't bring Akamaru with him, though. The dog needed to rest and he was being cared for by Hana. He knocked on the Kazekage's office door.

"Come in," he heard a bored voice from the other side of the door.

Kiba entered and bowed. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked up and smiled. "Kiba."

Kiba smirked. He jumped over the disk and landed himself on Gaara's lap. "I've missed you."

"I missed you more, love." Gaara breathed on his neck, causing a blush to creep to his cheeks. 

Kiba grinned at his boyfriend and gave him the scroll. "Hokage-sama sends you a scroll."

Gaara opened it and laughed. He showed Kiba the scroll which contained one word. 

Enjoy.

"Well, this is my Hokage speaking so I have to obey, don't I?" Kiba grinned.

"Yes. And I have to keep our ties, so I must go by his advice." Gaara smirked and stood up, carrying Kiba bride style.

"I can walk, you know." The dog nin smiled.

"And risk you running away? I'd prefer you between my hands." The Kazekage smirked and left the tower, earning weird looks.

Once they arrived at Gaara's room, the redhead jumped with the dog nin on his bed. Gaara gave him a chaste kiss before covering them.

"Oi, are you gonna sleep?" Kiba pouted.

"Just give me an hour, I'm tired and my bed never felt so good." Gaara yawned. 

Kiba frowned. He forgot that his boyfriend was the Kazekage sometimes, which means sleepless nights. "It's okay honey. We have all week."

"Besides, when I wake up I wouldn't be tired. And you would get some." Gaara smirked and bit his boyfriend's earlope.

Kiba moaned. "Let's sleep then."

Gaara grinned at the eagerness. "Good night, love."

"Good night, babe."

 

Kisame heard music when he was making tea. He took the tray with two cups and the teapot on and left to the engawa. He sat down next to the blonde and offered him a cup.

"Good morning, Kisame-san." Menma smiled, setting his ocarina on the wooden floor while accepting the generous offer.

"Good morning, kid." Kisame gave his pearly smile.

Menma pouted. "I'm not a kid."

"You're younger, makes you a kid to me." The shark-man grinned, sipping from his cup.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Makes perfect sense."

They sat in silence for couple of moments, enjoying the early morning light wind. 

"Are you really done being evil?" Menma asked, curiously.

Kisame glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You can say."

"Well, that's good." Menma smiled, believing the man. "I was bad once. Mislead. Naruto helped me find my true self."

The shark-man turned to look at him. "How's that?"

"Naruto is a really good guy. Anyone he meets, he befriends. He became my friend when I was a bandit and set me on the right path." Menma smiled. "I was going to help the town I've done so many wrongs to. I was going to suicide helping them. Naruto instead sent a clone to complete the mission which spared my life." The boy grinned at the memory. "I was forgiven for my past actions and Naruto suggested I live here."

Kisame nodded. "He seems pretty stubborn."

"He is." Menma smiled.

"Why do you think he gave us the choice to live free, well, almost free?" Kisame asked the question that has been troubling his sleep.

"I told you. Naruto wants to befriend everyone. He wants peace." Menma reasoned. "He is very kind and he will do anything to help a comrade."

"That's stupid, kid." Kisame gave his opinion. "He shouldn't be kind to enemies who have hurt him and his comrades multiple times."

"Kisame, the fact that you're saying that means you have a heart." The blonde smiled, warmly. "It isn't stupid if you believe it would change the world. Miracles are something that everybody wishes would happen to them. He can't make miracles, but he can grant you chances. That's what makes him the man who surpassed all the previous Hokage's."  
Kisame thought about it. Menma's words were sincere and reasonable. The shark-man smiled.

"Maybe you're right, Menma." 

Menma blushed. "I think I like kid more."

Kisame laughed. "But, I started liking Menma."

Menma blushed and hide his face from the man causing the warm feeling in his stomach. 

Kisame held the younger's chin and turned his face to him. "You shouldn't hide your beautiful face."

Menma nodded, mesmerized by the blue-man's eyes. 

 

Sasuke woke up, feeling rejuvenated. He tried crawling out of bed, only to be thrown right back on. He was held by a pair of pinkish strong hands at his waist, while a toned chest was pressing at his back.

He found himself blushing at the approximation and tried to pry the hands off. The hands tightened and he found himself pushed closer to the body behind him.

He groaned. He had been sleeping at Naruto's apartment ever since he came back. The blonde didn't mind at all, because he was the one who suggested it. Sasuke felt embarrassed to burden the man with him but Naruto said it would help with the loneliness the blonde was suffering. Pretty good card the blonde had pulled off.

After what happened the night of the party, everything went back to normal. None of them spoke of the incident. As if it didn't happen. As if Sasuke never confessed and it was bugging him. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he also doesn't want him to ignore the fact he freaking confessed. At that thought, he finally crawled away from the man he liked and climbed out of bed.

The blonde stirred and opened one eye. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sasuke muttered and left to the bathroom. 

H e stared at his reflection, lost in thoughts. After what seemed like a second but was actually 10 minutes, there was a knock.

"Oi, Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yes." He hissed, immediately regretting it as he felt the other become more worried. "I'll be right there."

A moment of hesitation passed before Naruto started moving again. "Okay."

The raven-haired man sighed. He washed his face and changed his clothes, opting to avoid the blonde and leave, silently.

That doesn't work out since the blonde can sense anything, especially Sasuke's mood. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, not trusting his words.

They sat in the kitchen, eating the breakfast Naruto made. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke glanced up to glare but Naruto had seen beyond that. He looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's voice was so soft, easily mistaken for a breath not a whisper.

"Nothing." Sasuke mumbled, poking his food and avoiding the other man's stares.

Naruto became frustrated by his friend's act. He grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned him to face him. What made Naruto growl was how Sasuke was obviously trying his hardest not to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, calm before the storm. 

The whisper was soft to Sasuke's ear, but his ears managed to catch the hint of warning in that sound. He gave in, making contact with the blue orbs.

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw the defeat look Sasuke sent him, hidden well behind his glare but not too well, it seemed. "Sasuke. What's wrong?"

Sasuke refused to speak, only keeping his eyes locked on the beautiful skies.

"What is this about? Did you have a bad dream? Did someone bother you?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with pain at not being trusted by his best friend.

"Yes."

"Someone bothered you?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Can't you make a guess?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto was taken aback, causing him to drop his hand from the other's chin. "Are you talking about me? Did I bother you in anyway? I'm sorry I didn't realize that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He got up. "I've got some errands. And, I'm going back to my apartment."

Naruto stood up as well. "Your apartment? Why? Did I bother you this much?"

"Yes, Naruto. You did," Sasuke growled. "Why am I bothering to stay with you, I don't know. You're hurting me-"

Sasuke stopped himself when he realized what he was going to spill.

Naruto's eyes widened, right before they narrowed. "I'm hurting you? I'm hurting you. I'm hurtin- What the fuck? How am I fucking hurting you?"

Sasuke sighed and started to back out of the room. "Just forget it. I didn't mean it. Nevermind. I'll see you later."

Naruto followed him into the living room and held his wrist, tight, in order to stop him. "You certainly looked like you meant it. Mind explaining what the fuck is going on? How am I fucking hurting you?"

"You're holding too tight." Sasuke growled.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. 

Sasuke ushered toward his hand, which was now turning red due to the lack of blood circulation, blocked by Naruto's hand. Naruto cursed and loosened his hand, but refused to drop it.

"Let me go." 

"Not until you fucking answer the damn question." Naruto shouted back.

"I'm not obliged to do that." Sasuke yelled. "Oh, are you gonna throw in prison and interrogate me to answer your stupid fucking question?"

Naruto's patience flew out of the window at what he heard. "Teme. You think I'd fucking do that you arrogant bastard? Who are you and what happened to the guy who was sleeping so peacefully in my bed last night?" 

"He woke up." Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked at him and his anger faltered. He held his stomach with his free hand and laughed hard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My bad, I shouldn't laugh when we're being serious." Naruto wiped away a tear, caused by the hard laughter he experienced. "Back to my question-"

"Just forget the damn thing, I told you I didn't mean it." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto was shocked by the pleading the other was doing. So not like him. 

"Sasuke." He whispered, softly.

Sasuke's breath hitched. 

"Am I really hurting you?" Naruto's tone changed to a desperate, sad tone in a blink.

Sasuke's heart clenched at the thought that he was causing Naruto sadness. "No," he breathed.

"Don't lie."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto. Taht was all Naruto needed to know his answer. 

"I never meant to hurt you in any way possible, I wouldn't if I had the chance." Naruto's voice broke. "I don't know how I hurt you, I'm sorry. I wouldn't-"

"You weren't doing it on purpose." Sasuke muttered, not looking his way.

"T-then ... H-how?" 

"Why don't you hate me? I ruined our friendship the other night." Sasuke ripped his wrist from Naruto's hand. 

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I confessed. I put our friendship on the line and you're treating me the same. As if all that was nothing." Sasuke shouted.

"Confessed what? You were fucking drunk, you idiot." Naruto yelled back, though it was filled more with confusion than anger.

"I fucking like you. I wasn't drunk, dobe. I was sober." Sasuke confessed, angrily.

Naruto froze. "W-what?"

Sasuke calmed down and took a step back. 

"You like me? Like, like like me." Naruto asked, trying to understand the situation.

Sasuke nodded and looked away.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me that?" Naruto asked, sadly.

"What the fuck? I already told you." Sasuke hissed, annoyed.

"When? You were fucking drunk, you expect me to believe you?" Naruto groaned.

"I was not." The pale man protested.

Naruto snorted. "Try telling that to Kisame when you attacked him yelling 'shark attack'."

"I did that?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Well, I was drunk. But when I kissed you, I was sober."

"Really? And, how do you explain that happening?" Naruto asked in scepticism.

"Well, I have ... um," Sasuke looked away, blushing. "I have a self-rule. I-it sobers me up whenever i w-wanna have s-sex after drinking ..."

"What?" Naruto asked, before bursting into laughter. "You sober up if your body thinks you're gonna have drunken sex?"

Sasuke didn't look his way, but Naruto knew he was blushing. The red-faced man nodded.

"Oh, wow." Naruto hid his laughter. "And, self-rule? I've got to tell Lee-san that his influence on you had benefited you in a way."

"Shut up." Sasuke warned.

Sasuke felt Naruto's presence behind him. Before he could even turn to look at the man, the blonde's lips kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke, you should've told me that at the time. We could've had a great time." Naruto purred at his ear, his breath fanning the warm skin. 

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Sasuke managed out, weakly.

"Sasuke, you must be pretty blind. Which confuses me, given the fact you have pretty great dojutsu." Naruto rambled, stupidly. "I've been in love with you ever since I kissed you, accidently. I never admitted to myself this before, but I'm tired of lying to myself. I love you, teme."

Sasuke's breath hitched and he was relieved. He turned to look at his lover, only to be kissed by the lips he always dreamt about. The kiss was soft, just two lips fitting perfectly against each other, no tongues and no open mouths. But it was enough to show the love the men were holding up inside.

Naruto pulled away to stare at the beauty in his hands. "Never do that again. You fucking freaked me out."

Sasuke nodded, smiling widely. 

A puff of smoke and Shisui appeared. "Sorry to interru- Yo."

Sasuke blushed and tried to glare but looked like a harmless hamster. "What are you doing here? Doors were invented for a fucking reason."

Naruto laughed and looked at Shisui, questionably. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo." Shisui bowed, ignoring the puppy glares he was getting. "I didn't find you in your apartment Sasuke, thought you might be here. Itachi and I are inviting you to dinner tonight. We take no for an answer. I mean, we don't take no for an answer."

Naruto laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Sure, we will come. We might as well tell Itachi, right Sasuke?" Naruto grinned at his red face. "Speaking of which, where is Itachi?"

"He's home, of course." Shisui answered in a 'duh' manner.

"You were hired to watch him and here you are, not watching him." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "I told you he's not up for it, get Itachi back to me."

"But, babe. You're going to be super busy as of today. You wouldn't have time to watch him." Naruto purred in Sasuke's ears.

Shisui snickered at the speechless and flustered Sasuke. "I trust Itachi. Anyway, gotta go back. I left him asleep, and you don't leave them asleep after a good night." Shisui winked and telporated himself back to his apartment.

Sasuke blinked. "Did he just ... ?"

"Admit that your brother and cousin are in a relationship and had a steamy night yesterday?" Naruto asked. "Yes, he did."

Sasuke growled. "I'm gonna kill him. He's using his job to manipulate my innocent brother-"

"Whoa. Just remember, you're the younger brother. Imagine what he's gonna say about me when he finds out tonight." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke blushed. "Are we .. um, like ..."

"Boyfriends? Lovers? Together? Yes. We're boyfriends in love with each other and together in a relationship." The blonde smiled, goofily.

Sasuke smiled, back. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

 

"Neji." 

Neji turned from Shikadai to his lover. 

"Would you like to ... um, live with us?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji stopped walking and glanced with Shikadai at Shikamaru. 

"Yes." Shikadai grinned.

"A little too early for that." Shikamaru whispered.

Neji laughed, pinching the child who pouted. 

"Neji-san, please live with us." The boy pleaded.

"You want me to live with you?" Neji's heart grew at the thought of having a family of his own.

"Of course, I do." Shikadai looked away, blushing.

"Well? Do you need time to think? Maybe, I asked too soon." Shikamaru was cut off by a kiss, silencing him.

"You talk too much." Neji breathed at his lips. "I would love to."

They heard a giggle which broke off their second kiss. They looked to see Shikadai hiding his face between his hands, though he was peaking from between his fingers. 

"Yes." Shikadai cheered; a rare act from the lazy boy.

"Okay, well. I need to meet your uncle to ask for his opinion on this." Shikamaru told him, when they started moving again.

"Pretty thoughtful of you. I was already planning to introduce you to him tonight." Neji smiled. "Hinata is gonna introduce Tenten and I'll introduce you. It's going to be ... uh-"

"A drag." Shikamaru continued.

"That's the word." Neji laughed.

A few minutes of walking and they arrived at their destination. Ino's house.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited for his death. The door swung open.

Ino glared at him. "You're late. Sai already left and Inojin is crying, missing his best fri-"

Neji blushed and looked down when Ino openly stared at him. Ino looked at him confused. Her confusion started, gradually, turning into know-it-all before it changed into excitement.

Shikamaru sighed. "Good morning."

"Oh my God." Ino squealed. 

Shikamaru and Neji winced while Shikadai groaned and slipped inside. 

"So, you're the one who's been keeping my Shika busy." Ino grinned, mischievously.

Neji blushed. "Nice to see you, Ino-san."

Ino smiled. "Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Shikamaru's face fell. He held Neji's hand, making Ino stare in awe. "Sorry Ino, we're late."

"But-"

"I need you to watch over Shikadai at dinner, I'm going to Hiashi-san's." Shikamaru added.

"Okay. Anything for you but you have to tell me-"

She couldn't complete her sentence before the men teleported away. 

Shikamaru knocked on Naruto's door and opened it without waiting for a reply, as usual. He froze and Neji beside him blushed.

"Oi, can't you fucking wait for a reply?" Naruto groaned as Sasuke got out of his lap, blushing.

"Naruto." Shikamaru growled. "No office sex. I don't want to explain to the next Hokage why there are fluids stuck on the carpet from the previous Hokage."

Naruto gasped before smirking. "The next Hokage won't come except when I die, and I'm planning a long life. Anyway, I'll change the carpet if something got stuck on it." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "Or I'll lick it off."

Sasuke and Neji were maintaining their stoic, blank faces, but even they can't stop the dark blush that clouded their faces. 

Shikamaru growled, disgusted. "Naruto. No office sex or I will ground you with a lot of fucking paper work."

Naruto shot Sasuke a sad look. "Sorry, babe. I can't have sex with you in the office anymore."

Sasuke turned his face, blushing hard. 

Shikamaru snickered. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You're late." Naruto rolled his eyes and then looked at Neji. "Did he get dirty with you and tried to slack off?"

Neji looked away from the Hokage grinning in his direction. "W-what?" he choked out.

"Stop scaring my boyfriend off." Shikamaru sighed and dragged Neji away from the blonde.

"And, you stop interfering with my sexual activities with my boyfriend." He heard Naruto shout when he and Neji got to the hall.

 

Time passed quickly, soon it was dinner time. Sasuke met Naruto at the Hokage's tower and they walked over to Shisui's apartment. The moment Shisui opened the door, Sasuke was trying to lunge at him, though Naruto held his boyfriend back, rolling his eyes.

Shisui laughed. "Oh, you missed me? See that, Ita-kun? Sasuke wanted to hug me."

Sasuke growled, turning to glare at Naruto. "I told you this is a bad idea. Let's just kill and bring Itachi's sanity back."

Itachi coughed, making Sasuke look at him, innocently. "I missed you, otouto."

"I missed you, too, nii-san." Sasuke smiled, faintly.

Itachi smiled, his eyes closing at the gesture. 

"Well, do you wanna come in?" Shisui smiled, ushering the guests in.

"Do I wanna know who cooked?" Sasuke asked, grimacing at the thought.

"We cooked, together." Itachi smiled, widely.

"Wonderful." The younger brother snorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his lover. "Thank you. You shouldn't have troubled yourselves."

Itachi turned to Naruto and his demeanour changed. "Naruto-kun, I hear from Shi-san that you and Sasuke are together. Are you? Or, were you turning my brother into your slut mistress while you go marry a bitch elsewhere?" 

Sasuke gasped, Naruto gulped and Shisui ... Well, Shisui snickered.

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

Naruto cleared his throat. He calmed himself and stared at Itachi, locking their eyes in an intimating contest. "Itachi-san, I wouldn't turn your brother into a slut or a mistress, he doesn't deserve that low life. He deserves the best in this world and I'm going to try my best to make him feel special and comfortable with our life together. And yes, we're together. He's mine and I'm his."

Naruto finished and intertwined their fingers together while Sasuke became a blushing mess. Shisui smiled at Naruto warmly while holding his lover, who nodded as if in approval.

"Shall we?" Shisui asked, ushering toward the set table.

They all nodded and started eating.

"So, did you have sex when I left? The air around you was full of lust and arousal." Shisui snickered.

Itachi slapped the back of his head. "We're eating."

"It's okay, Itachi-san. It's not like he didn't tell us about last night's activities." Naruto smirked.

Itachi blushed and slapped Shisui's nape, again.

Shisui smirked and caught Itachi's hand, kissing it. "So, you're into slapping now? Do you want me to try it in the bedroom?"

Itachi blushed, looking away while Sasuke choked on his bite. "Shisui."

Sasuke noticed how the older Uchiha's were joking and messing around with each other, but they seemed happy. He couldn't help but feel relieved that his brother found someone he can truly love and be loved back.

Naruto seemed to notice how Sasuke was staring happily at the two. He held the raven-haired man's hand under the table and squeezed it. Sasuke smiled in return.

"I hope you're not trying to do dirty stuff down there, 'cause we're eating." Shisui winked, ushering toward the couple's hands under the table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh believe me Shisui, you'd love some attention from nii-san down there, right now."

Itachi gulped while Shisui snickered. "How about it Ita-kun? Wanna try it?"

Itachi choked on his food, face turning red then blue. He finally managed to swallow after couple of slaps on his back from Shisui.

"That does feel hot. I will try when our guests are gone." The eldest Uchiha grinned. "You're gonna regret suggesting it."

"But, I didn't." Itachi growled. 

"Stop annoying my brother, Shisui." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention to your lost puppy." Shisui rolled his eyes right back at him.

"Oh no, you didn't ju-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips shutting him up.

Shisui opened his mouth but Itachi slapped his hand on the older's mouth. "Don't you dare ruin their moment."

Shisui licked Itachi's hand, smirking as Itachi bit his lips to stop the sounds from coming. He bit Itachi's hand, earning a low moan from the other.

The young broke the kiss off and stared at them. Itachi blushed. "The food's gonna go cold."

The three nodded and continued eating.

 

Shikamaru sat at the zabuton in his white kimono with the Nara symbol crest on the mid-back and small deer here and there, staring at the people in the room, confused. Hiashi-san hasn't come yet. Next to him was Neji, wearing a midnight blue kimono with few white silvery dots decorating it as stars, looking as nervous as ever.

Right across from him, Hinata was looking down shyly in a pinkish-violet kimono which had flowers and butterflies on it. Tenten was wearing a red and white kimono, her hair was resting on her shoulders, unlike usual. 

Next to them, Hanabi was dressed in a white kimono which had golden horses on it with her hair pulled up in a perfect bun. Konohamaru sat across her, wearing a black kimono with silver fans on it and the symbol of the Sarutobi clan on the middle of his back.

Shikamaru glanced at Konohamaru, confused.

The boy stared at him. "I'm Hanabi's boyfriend."

Hanabi blushed when all eyes fell on her.

The door opened and Hyuuga Hiashi entered and smiled at his guest. Food was soon served and everyone was busy in their food to start up a conversation.

After dinner, they all met up in the garden and had dessert and coffee.

"I can't believe I have you, Shikamaru-san, in my house as the boyfriend of my hinata." Hiashi smiled. "I was shocked when I saw you, I thought I was dreaming. My Hinata got a smart and intelligent fine man."

Shikamaru looked at him, wide-eyed shocked. "What?"

"You are my daughter's boyfriend, after all, aren't you? I mean, you have a son but I'm sure he will love Hinata." Hiashi smiled, and then he looked at Tenten. "I was very sure Neji would come around and finally realize his feelings for you. I'm so happy for you."

Tenten looked at Hinata, questioningly. While, Hanabi laughed at them, Konohamaru couldn't help but feel more nervous.

"Hiashi-san." Shikamaru started, locking eyes with the older man. "I'm not your daughter's boyfriend. I'm your nephew's boyfriend."

Hiashi's face fell. "You're what?"

"I'm the boyfriend of your nephew. I'm Neji's boyfriend." Shikamaru said, calmly.

"I'm Hinata's girlfriend." Tenten announced.

Hiashi stared between them. His face became pale and he fell backward, fainting.

"Otou-san." Hinata and Hanabi shouted, rushing to their father's side. 

Suddenly, Hiashi sat up with a big smile on his face. "I got you."

They all stared at him, strangely. 

"What the fuck?" Tenten cursed, accidently.

"So, you're Neji's boyfriend?" Hiashi asked Shikamaru, the man nodded. He turned to Tenten. "And, you're Hinata's girlfriend?"

Tenten nodded. "Yes, sir."

He looked at Konohamaru who maintaining his cool composture. "And, you are Hanabi's boyfriend?"

Konohamaru'es eyes met Hiashi's pale ones. "Yes, sir."

"And, you are a male?" The older man asked.

The teen looked confused. "Yes, I'm a male."

"Great. We will have heirs." Hiashi announced, smugly. 

Hanabi and Hinata gasped while Konohamaru blushed.

Hiashi smiled. "Why were you so nervous? Did you think I wouldn't approve of your relationships?"

"No." Hinata looked away, shyly.

"What?" Tenten gasped. "Of course, we were. I was gonna take Hinata if you rejected her."

Hiashi stared at her in disbelief. "I'm thankful for your honesty." Then he looked at Shikamaru who was bored as hell and at Neji who was nervous as hell. "It's good you already have a heir, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru glanced at him and smiled at Neji. "Yeah. Anyway, I wanna ask your approval on a matter."

"You planning to get married this quickly?" Hiashi asked, shocked. 

"What's wrong with Hiashi-san? He seems hyper today." Tenten asked, in a not-so-shushed whisper.

Shikamar rolled his eyes and Neji blushed at his uncle's quess. "Actually, it's too early for that. I wanna ask your approval on Neji moving in with me and Shikadai."

The room fell silent.

Hiashi looked at Shikamaru, questioning the offer silently. "And, may I ask why you want Neji to move in with you?"

"I'm going to make him a housewife and nanny for my son and make him quit his job to work in my house." Shikamaru drawled.

No one dared to laugh, though Hiashi did smile.

"Shikadai seems to like him. And, since we're both working all day we can't see each other much. I would like to come home and have dinner with him and my son." Shikamaru smiled at the thought and squeezed Neji's hand. "I just want to feel more like a family with the two most precious men in my life. Besides, he makes great breakfasts."

Konohamaru snickered at the last sentence, earning a smack from the supposedly-shy Hanabi.

"I see." Hiashi smiled. "And, are you intending to stay in your apartment?"

"I would really prefer that, since there isn't another bedroom if he suddenly felt shy or was angry at me," Shikamaru started, causing Neji to blush and Konohamaru to snicker again. "But, we're moving to the Nara residence in our clan's district. I think it is better there."

Hiashi nodded. "Okay. You can have him, but only if he wanted."

"Arigatou." Neji and Shikamaru smiled and bowed their heads in respect.

"Neji, if you ever get into a fight and he's to blame, you know where to find me, son." Hiashi smirked.

"It's okay, uncle. I can handle him if he becomes an asshole." Neji smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Are we still talking about me?"

Neji chuckled at his hot boyfriend. "No."

"Hiashi-san." 

The old Hyuuga glanced at the young Sarutobi. 

"I would like to ask your permission to have a walk with your daughter." The young man was unfazed under the man's stern looks.

The Hyuuga nodded and ushered Hanabi to go with Konohamaru. Hanabi bowed and went with her boyfriend, walking hand in hand.

Hyuuga Hiashi wiped a non-existent tear and smiled. "Young love."

"Get a hold of yourself, old man. You're the Hyuuga head." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Neji nudged him. "Be quiet. Let him enjoy it."

Tenten was freaking out. "What the hell is going on? Are we safe?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata giggled, looking down. "Yes."  
"Yay." Tenten shouted, accidently catching the attention of the three remaining pair of eyes.She smiled and kissed Hinata, softly. "I'm so happy, I can die."

Hinata blushed when she noticed the men staring at her. "T-Tenten."

Tenten looked at the shocked faces. "What? I was excited."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, yawning.

"Do you want to go? Shikadai might feel sleepy now." Neji looked at his lover.

"We can stay for a while if you want." Shikamaru smiled.

"No, we shouldn't let Shikadai stay up late." Neji protested, sternly.

Shikamaru smiled at his caring, mother-type boyfriend. "Yes, wife."

Neji blushed and caught Hiashi smiling at them. "You should go to your son. We'll send your stuff tomorrow to the Nara residence."

Neji smiled and bowed, thankfully. "Arigatou, Uncle."

Shikamaru smiled and waved, lazily before he was dragged by a hyper Neji.

"Otou-san, if you will excuse us." Hinata blushed.

Hiashi looked at them, confused. "Where are you going?"

"To her room." Tenten smirked at Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at them in horror. "It's too early to sleep, let's stay here for a while."

Tenten smiled and pulled Hinata on her lap. "As you wish, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi rolled his eyes at her failed attempt to make him uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. I'm sorry for the late update. I was pulling my thoughts together for this one. I wrote a longer chapter, hope it's better than before. Enjoy.  
> Maybe, my fanfiction writing skills aren't so bad. I think I'm gonna write an AU when I finish this. Would you read it? If so, what ships would you like me to write?  
> Your opinion, criticism, and thoughts matter. Just write them in comments and I'll be glad to take them in consideration.  
> -Ace


	7. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly about ShikaNeji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto's not mine, nor all the characters in this story. I only own the plot.  
> Is it too late for this? LOL
> 
> Btw, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship here is a NaruSasu. ^_^ You can kill me but I love when Naruto's in charge.

It had been a week since the party and the Hokage had already announced the news to the village. As Shikamaru predicted, there were few objections but most people trusted their leader. 

Naruto sat in his office; it was still early in the afternoon. He was looking through some records when there was a knock on ther door.

"Come in," Naruto called.

He looked up from the scrolls when the door opened and smiled.

"You're here early." Naruto grinned.

The Anbu in front of him snorted, he was wearing a dog mask. "It's been a week."

Naruto laughed. "Good afternoon, Kiba."

"Good afternoon." Naruto heard the voice of none other than dearest friend.

The Hokage looked behind Kiba to find the Kazekage smirking. "Gaara."

Naruto jumped and hugged him.

They heard a growl coming from the dog nin and laughed at his jealousy.

"You're dismissed, Inu." Naruto prevented himself from laughing.

Everybody knew the Inuzuka was provoked easily. He took his mask and dared Naruto to throw him out. "Inu left. Kiba's here."

The blonde laughed while the redhead snaked an arm around Kiba's waist, pulling him closer. "He's just messing with you. Don't get angry, love."

Kiba's anger vanished as quickly as it came. "I know."

Naruto smiled at them. "Well? Sit down, please."

The couple sat down while Naruto leaned on his desk, watching them.

"I'm gonna stay here for a week, just get some vacation. I'll be still doing my work, but not in my village." Gaara announced.

"Oh, that's good." Naruto smiled. "We can catch up to a lot-"

"You're not gonna see him." Kiba declared. "My week had been on the road, I haven't gotten enough of him."

Naruto rolled his eyes, smirking. "Quit being clingy, Kiba."

Kiba's eyes shot wide. "I'm not being clingy. Am I, Gaara? Do you want me to leave you alone? Is this vacation from me, too?"

Gaara glared at Naruto and then smiled at his boyfriend. "Stop freaking out, love. You know Naruto. He's trying to mess with you, again."

Kiba sighed in relief before turning to glare at Naruto. "Well, it didn't work."

"I can tell." Naruto snorted. "By the way Gaara, don't forget to pay your brother a visit. He's still here, you know. At Tsunade no baa-chan's house."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I said no one will see him this week."

"We'll go together, love." Gaara smiled at the Inuzuka, warming his heart. "Besides, he's my brother. He won't make a move on me."

"And, me? Won't he make a move on me?" Kiba cried out, dramatically.

"That he might, considering he loves when you come around." Gaara's eyes widened as if his minds was playing different scenarios. "We're not gonna visit. Or, I'll visit alone."

Naruto rolled his eyes at both of the jealous men who were so possessive of each other. He wondered if Sasuke got jealous when he's with other people.

Speak of the devil ...

An Anbu with hawk mask appeared at his door. "Hokage-sama, I finished my report. Shikamaru doesn't need me anymore, need anything?"

Naruto smiled. "No, Taka. Thank you. You can leave."

Kiba laughed. "What is that? Sasuke, are you in love? I can smell your emotions all over the place. "

"Inu, seeing you're back, why don't you come to the HQ, we need all the available officers." The Anbu said, voice stoic and had a hint of authority and order.

"Gomen, Taichou. But, I already have a mission." Kiba smirked.

Naruto glanced at him, confused. 

"I'm the bodyguard of the Kazekage for a week." Kiba announced, giggling.

Gaara rolled his eyes while Naruto laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes under the mask. "Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse me."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the Anbu before he disappeared.

"Naruto's got a crush." Kiba mused.

Gaara looked at his best friend and smiled. "You've got a crush, Naruto?"

"No." The blonde said in 'duh' tone, smirking. "A boyfriend."

Kiba's jaw almost hit the floor and Gaara smiled at his friend. 

"Congrats." The Kazekage smiled.

"Are you fucking with us?" Kiba accused.

"No." Naruto rolled his eyes at the childish dog nin.

Kiba recovered from his shock, "How did you get the raven?"

"Inu, please feel free to go change into a civilian attire." Naruto smiled, though his tone had a hint of command.

"But, how will I protect Gaara if and when something happens without my weapons?" Kiba asked, shocked at the request of his leader.

"I can protect myself, you know." Gaara rolled his eyes, ushering toward the sand gourd next to his feet.

Naruto ignored him. "I'll have another Anbu watch out for you. Kiba, you're with your boyfriend. Take a week leave if you want, but don't overwork yourself."

Kiba looked at Naruto, questionably but then he nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Naruto smiled and then looked at Gaara. "And you, as his boyfriend, should know that this man isn't getting much asleep as he should. Take care of each other, sleep-deprived assholes. No wonder both of you are easily provoked."

"I'm not easily provoked," Gaara protested.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde snickered. 

Kiba put his mask on. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama."

Naruto nodded and the Anbu vanished into thin air.

"Now, tell me how your life has been." Gaara smiled at Naruto, expectantly.

"Wonderful." Naruto smiled, warmly at his friend.

They talked for a while about their boyfriends, life as Kage, and updated each other of what was happening at the two villages. They interrupted, again, by a knock on the door.

The door slammed open before they could react. "What a pain."

"Shikamaru." Naruto smiled, glad he wasn't eating any ramen at the time.

"Where did you hide the bowl?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, suspiciously at Naruto then he saw Gaara. "Oh, Kazekage-sama. What are you doing here?"

Gaara smirked. "Good afternoon, Nara."

"Yea, yea." Shika gave Naruto some papers. "Here's the report Taka made about the mission with his team. Everything is written down, they caught a man and he's under Ibiki's hands."

"I see." Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright. I'll tell everyone that you're busy." Shikamaru set for the door. "But don't slack off."

"Yeah, especially Kiba." Naruto smirked, earning a glare from said man's boyfriend.

"What did the mutt do this time?" Shikamaru asked, turning to them.

"Don't call him that." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, lazy ass." Kiba came through the door.

Shikamaru glanced his way, raising an eyebrow. "Your point?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bitch."

Shikamaru left, yawning and shuffling his legs lazily on the floor. The two Kage eyed Kiba who was wearing his usual attire, including his ninja tools.

"Are we leaving or what, Gaara?" He asked, impatiently, ignoring the stares.

"Kiba." Gaara sighed. "We'll go in a minute."

"You can go, if you want." Naruto smiled and Gaara shot him a smile of gratitude.

Just then, an Anbu with an owl mask appeared on his knee in front of his leader. "Hokage-sama."

"Kuma, just in time. Would you mind fetching Karasu?" Naruto shot the Anbu a smile.

Kuma looked up. "Yes, sir."

He then disappeared. When he came back, he was with another Anbu wearing a crow mask. They knelt on one knee and waited for an order.

"Hokage-sama." The Anbu said in unison.

"Karasu, if you could, I would like you to guard Kazekage-sama 12 hours a day. I will send another officer to take the task from you at night." Naruto said, his tone commanding but not hard. 

"Hai." Karasu stood up and disappeared to watch the Kazekage from a distance.

"Well, I'm leaving then. Ja ne." Gaara waved at Naruto and left with Kiba.

Naruto turned to Neji. "Kuma, what is it you want?"

"Is there any mission available right now?" Kuma asked, standing up to look at his superior.

Naruto shot him a questioning look. "Um ... See Taka at the HQ. I want to know if you got a mission before you depart."

Kuma nodded and excused himself before he teleported from the room.

There was a knock on the open door and in came Kakashi and Obito, who had his hands behind his back.

Naruto cheered up, immediately. "Kakashi-sensei. Obito-san."

"Cheerful as ever, Naruto-kun." Obito smiled.

Naruto smirked. "Somebody's got to."

"Probably." Kakashi rolled his eye. "I'm here to ask your permission to spare with Obito on the training grounds."

"Are you two preparing to take over my lovely village?" Naruto feigned suspicion, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Not really." Obito smiled before he turned to whisper to Kakashi. "Are we?"

Kakashi shook his head like a child; closing his eyes and shaking his head roughly from left to right.

Naruto smiled. "Permission granted."

Obito brought his hands from behind his back and gave Naruto the bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen that he was holding. Naruto gasped and faked crying of joy.

"Close the door behind you." Naruto smirked. "Itadakimasu."

The men smiled at their childish Hokage and closed the door behind them as they left. Naruto quickly proceeded to eat the heavenly food.

"I knew it." A voice drawled before the door slammed open.

Naruto was about to eat the whole bowl in one go but his body stopped moving. Shikamaru used Kagemane no jutsu to stop him.

"Neji, throw that shit out of here." Shikamaru drawled.

Neji, who was still in his Anbu outfit minus the mask, came in and held the bowl. Naruto glared at him, causing him to leave the bowl on the desk.

"Neji." Shikamaru warned.

"Let me remind that I work for him." Neji hissed at his boyfriend.

Naruto managed to smile, amused.

Shikamaru let out a long, frustrated sigh before undoing the jutsu. "You're such a pain."

"It's once in a while," Naruto muttered before turning to Neji. "Found anything?"

Neji nodded then he looked at Shikamaru as if asking him to leave, silently. The man remained by the door, look bored as ever. 

"There's a solo mission to scout a group of missing nins. We have the whereabouts of most members, just need to catch them." Neji said, calmly as he gave Naruto the scroll.

"A solo mission? Who the hell decided that?" Shikamaru argued.

Naruto shot him a glance, before returning his attention to the scroll. "Shikamaru, don't work yourself up." 

Shikamaru calmed himself down and apologized for losing his composture.

"He's right, though." Naruto said, looking at Neji. "This shouldn't be a solo mission. They're a group of missing nin and we need to catch them. We'll fetch a team for it."

"There aren't any available Anbu officers." Neji disagreed. "That's why they made it solo. I can take it, Hokage-sama."

"I'm pretty sure you can. But getting these shinobi back will be the problem." Naruto stated. "As for the team, there's a team arriving at sunset. You can pick the officers you want. I assign you the captain."

Neji wanted to protest but refrained from and nodded. 

"Is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked, worry lacing his words.

Neji shook his head. "No, sir."

"Neji ..." Naruto looked at the stoic face one last time before it was covered by the mask again.

"If you'll excuse me." Neji bowed and disappeared.

Naruto shot Shikamaru a confused look. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto's tone was serious, though his face was soft and showed concern.

"I seriously don't know," Shikamaru confessed. "Ever since he moved in, he'd been distant. Every day, he has a new mission where he has to come home late or the next day."

"I see. Are you sure you didn't upset him or forget something special? Was it his birthday?" Naruto asked, worried.

"That's what I thought. Neji isn't the person to get upset about such things, but I asked Hinata. She said his birthday isn't this month." Shikamaru stroked his beard a little before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. 

"Well, did you ask?" The Hokage asked his nervous friend.

Shikamaru looked at him. "Ask him? Every time I try to talk to him, he brings Shikadai in with us. He's talking to my son more than me."

Naruto sighed. "Shikamaru. Go talk to him before he goes on a mission."

"Of course. I'm not an idiot." Shikamaru huffed. He looked at his friend and smiled. "Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused at the sudden change of emotions.

"You're reliable." 

"Eh?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can't you just say 'I'm glad we're friends' ?" 

Shikamaru shrugged before leaving.

He came back a few minutes later to remind Naruto of the meeting he had in an hour.

 

It was just before sunset when Kakashi and Obito stopped their sparing session at the training ground. They were having a friendly duel. 

"We're getting old." Kakashi sighed as he dropped himself to lie on the grass.

Obito laughed and dropped next to them. 

"At least, we're still good looking." The grey-haired man stared at the changing colours in the sky.

"Yeah, sure." The Uchiha laughed.

Kakashi turned to him, suddenly serious. "You're saying I'm not good looking?"

Obito was gobsmacked by the surprising question. "I never said that. Just thought you were joking."

"You avoided the question." Kakashi observed, his eyes captivating the other's black ones.

Obito couldn't look away. Why? He didn't know. The dark eyes stared deep into each other's and all the emotions and secrets gone notorious.

"I think you're very good looking, Kakashi." The Uchiha managed, after breaking the eye contact which seemed to last a few minutes with them swimming in each other's eyes.

"Oh? Wonderful." Kakashi's behaviour went back to laid back and relaxed in a matter of seconds.

Obito returned his gaze to the sky and noticed the first star visible. It was shinning very brightly.

"I'm sure that's Rin. She's always watching over you." Kakashi stated when he saw the other man staring at the bright star.

"Us." Obito muttered.

"Eh?" Kakashi asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"She's always watching over us." Obito corrected.

Kakashi nodded.

"Oi." Someone shouted from a distance.

They sat up and looked to see Iruka holding a picnic basket.

"Hello, guys. Naruto told me you're here I thought I'd stop by." Iruka said, smiling at them. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Not at all." Kakashi said as Obito shook his head.

"I see it was a draw." Iruka smiled at the two bruised men.

"No, I won." Kakashi protested.

"He cheated." Obito sulked. 

Iruka laughed, handing each an onigiri. "You're old."

Kakashi gasped. "What did you say, you good-for-nothing cute bear? Have you no shame?"

Obito laughed. "Cute is a really normal word to call a human. But, bear?"

Iruka giggled. "Just eat, idiot."

"Have you got some sake?" The grey-haired man asked the man with the brown ponytail.

Said man brought a few bottles of said drink from the basket and the men smirked. 

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled, gulping the alcohol in one go. "I love you."

Obito tensed, though it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that a lot." The youngest rolled his eyes.

"I do. Be my bride." The Hatake took another drink.

"So I can make you food, clean your house and get you sake? No thanks."

"That's not the only housewife responsibility." Kakashi winked before he started seeing two Iruka's.

Iruka hit the back of his head. "Why'd you think I'm the woman in the relationship?"

Kakashi giggled. "Just because."

Iruka glared at him, though it looked more like a pout or a scowl. "You're a good-for-nothing bastard."

"Oi, Oi. Don't take his words seriously, he's drunk." Obito rolled his eyes at the drunken men. "How did you get that drunk from a few cups?"

Obito looked behind Kakashi to see a few empty bottles. He sighed. 

And he's supposed to watch me. He thought to himself, sighing.

"Kakashi's a meanie." Iruka pouted.

"You're the meanie, Iruka-chan." Kakashi giggled.

"Do you usually turn to children when you're drunk?" Obito held them from hitting each other and causing more trouble.

 

There was a knock.

"Come in."

The Anbu with the bear mask entered and kneeled in front of the Hokage, instantly.

"Kuma, the team just arrived. Have you picked the ones you want?" Naruto smiled at the Anbu.

"Hai." Neji got up and handed a few papers to Naruto. "I would like if you would agree on these men, since they are experienced and wouldn't hold the team down." 

"I would like this mission to be a jonin mission, no need for the Anbu attire." Naruto stated before reading the papers. "Oh, I see. So, you want Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou and Yamashiro Aoba to accompany you on this mission? Whoa, you picked the best. You've got my permission."

Neji nodded in gratefulness. 

"But, are you sure about taking Raidou and Genma in the same team? What if they had the urge in the middle of the night?" Naruto joked. 

The door slammed open to reveal a flustered Raidou and a frustrated Genma. "If he had the urge to fuck me senseless in the middle of a battle, I will be fucked by him."

Naruto rolled his eyes before looking back at Neji. "Make sure these two don't take shifts at guarding at night together."

"In consideration, sir." Neji stated.

"When are we leaving, taichou?" Aoba said, looking at Neji while leaning against the door frame.

"I think 30 minutes would be enough to prepare. We'll meet at the West Gate." Neji announced and made to leave.

"Wait. 30 minutes? They just got back. Can't you wait 'til dawn?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Hokage-sama, we agree to Taichou's order." Raidou spoke, quietly. "If we waste more time, the rogue nin would definitely change their location, thus making our mission harder and longer."

"I agree. Our previous mission wasn't tiring at all. We don't need rest, now." Genma added. "We'll just camp out at midnight if it's okay with Taichou and we'll be refreshed."

"I call dibs on first shift with Raidou." Aoba smirked.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Genma was going to charge but Raidou squeezed his hand, calming him down. He stuck his tongue out at Aoba. "I don't Raidou'll ever cheat on me. And if he did-"

"I wouldn't." Raidou interrupted.

Genma smiled and kissed him. "And if he did. It wouldn't be you."

Aoba rolled his eyes. "I'm straight as far as I remember."

"Men." Neji called, after clearing his throat.

The men went all cool-ninja like once again and looked between their masked captain and the amused Hokage.

"We'll meet in 30. Scatter." Neji stated and the men left. If you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

 

Neji appeared in his and Shikamaru's room. He changed his Anbu outfit to his usual white robes.

"Are you going somewhere?" 

Neji turned to look at Shikamaru and smiled, faintly. "I've got a mission, remember?"

Shikamaru sighed and approached Neji. He hugged him and breathed the scent he had gotten used to over the course of few days. "We need to talk."

Neji wiggled out of his embrace and smiled. "Shikamaru. I have a mission in less than 20 minutes, I need to prepare. Can we talk when I get back?"

"Neji ..." Shikamaru breathed.

The black hawk-like eyes met the pale lavender orbs. "I will be back, Shikamaru. We'll talk then."

"Do you hate living with me this much?" 

The question startled him. He wasn't expecting that out of all questions Shikamaru could have asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Neji stuttered, cursing himself mentally for sounding weak.

"Ever since we moved in together, you've been avoiding, going on missions until late night or coming after few days." Shikamaru confronted the older man. "What's going on? Have I treated you badly in any way possible? I need to know what's wrong."

Neji smiled and kissed the Nara a quick peck. "I love living with you, both. I love you, both a lot. I don't wanna lose you. I don't hate living with you, you idiot. It's just that ... uh."

Shikamaru was confused. "Neji."

"You've been distant for a while. I don't think you notice it, but Shikadai and I do." Neji stated, honestly.

Taken aback by the words, Shikamaru looked more confused. "What? I'm distant? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Neji sighed. "It happened about two days after I moved in. You woke up lazier, spoke even less and daydreamed more. I got worried when you would zone out when I talk to you or when you slept almost immediately everywhere you sat, or stood."

"But, that's just me." Shikamaru argued.

"That's what I thought. But, I noticed Shikadai more talkative and decided to ask." Neji locked their eyes. "He said it happened every year. Specifically this week."

Shikamaru looked at him, more perplexed.

"After four days, it's Shikadai's birthday." Neji pointed out, making Shikamaru gasp. "It's also the three year anniversary of your late wife's death."

Shikamaru sat down on the bed, feeling dizzy. "I must be a very bad father. I've been putting my baby boy through this without even knowing. Without even noticing his change. She must be pretty mad at me, right now."

Neji smiled and shook his head. "She wouldn't. And Shikadai said it didn't matter because you gave your whole for his birthdays and he really enjoyed them."

"That's why he's been more talkative and happy-go-lucky this week? To cheer me up? I thought it was because you moved in." Shikamaru said, confused.

"Both." Neji winked.

"But, why were you avoiding me, instead of cheering me up?" Shikamaru asked, confused then realized it was a very strange thing to ask. "I mean-"

"I thought you would need your space, since it's a week in a year where you remember her death. You needed some time to recover and I'll wait for you forever if I had to." Neji blushed at his speech.

"The Hyuuga are becoming more and more open about their feelings. You think this's all a dream and I don't really have you between my arms?" The Nara asked, wrapping his arms around his lover. His lover scoffed at him. "Neji, don't ever give me 'some' space. I don't need it. I need you, fuck my space and time. I need you always next to me."

Neji nodded, earning a kiss on his lips. It descended to his jaw line and then his neck. Shikamaru bit roughly against the delicate, fair skin and nibbled.

"Uh, Shika ... maru," Neji moaned. "S-stop ... Mi ... ssion."

Shikamaru smirked and nibbled more, sucking this time. The Hyuuga bit his lips to prevent the sounds threatening to erase his pride and write his humiliation. 

Shikamaru bit harder. "Let them out. I wanna hear them."

"Fuck ... you." Neji breathed, a moan escaped his lips at that point.

The Nara grinned, victoriously. "That's it."

Neji was able to escape his boyfriend's arms at last only to stare at his reflection in the mirror, frustrated.

"I didn't take the Nara to make such troublesome signs of affection." Neji feigned a glare directed to Shikamaru.

Shika laughed. "Just marking my property."

Neji scoffed. "When did you turn into an Inuzuka?"

"I don't have to be a dog to mark my property. Deer mark their territory, too." Shikamaru smirked. "They rub their skin on the place they call a property. Do you want me to rub my skin on my territory?"

Neji blushed before his eyes caught the clock. "I need to prepare. I've got 5 minutes to go."

"I'll help." Shikamaru smiled at the fair man in front of him before helping him.

Neji arrived at the gate a minute early. The men were already there.

"You look stunning, Taichou." Genma smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Raidou rolled his eyes. "All the talk about me cheating and he goes to the first man he sees, and in front of me."

Genma laughed but it fades as he saw something. He noticed the red, purple-ish hickey on Neji's neck. He took his hand off. "Oi. He's someone's property."

"Excuse me?" Neji narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Who are you calling property?"

"He meant you're someone's lover." Raidou corrected, hitting Genma. "I'm sorry for that, Taichou."

Aoba rolled his eyes at his teammates, before glancing at his captain. "Taichou, I didn't know you had a lover. A girl can do that? Does she have a sister?"

"Babe." 

Hands snaked around Neji's frame and pulled them to the body behind him.

"No way ..." Aoba muttered.

"Wha ... ?" Genma gasped while Raidou just stared.

"I almost forgot to tell you, don't fucking miss Shikadai's birthday." Shikamaru whispered.

"Wouldn't for the world. Can you stop with the public display of affection?" Neji squirmed, uncomfortably under his crew's stares.

"Sorry. I'll see you later. Maybe you can come earlier, and we can keep Shikadai at Ino's and have the house to oursel-"

"Shut up." Neji warned, flustered. 

"Well, I love you." Shikamaru breathed and kissed the love bite on his lover's neck.

"I love you, too." Neji found himself saying, smiling meekly.

"Taichou." Aoba shouted once Shikamaru left. 

"Hn." Neji's behaviour went back to the Hyuuga way. "We're leaving. Hurry."

"Hai." 

With that the team left the gate to find the rogue ninja.

 

Sasuke appeared in the Hokage's office to find his boyfriend busy with the paperwork and scrolls.

He sighed and sat in his lap. "Nar-ruto."

Naruto stilled.

Sasuke smirked under his mask and teleported them to Naruto's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update, sorry for not updating sooner. The excuse for not updating sooner this time will be : trying to get good thoughts? Nevermind.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update when I find some inspiration because it's hopeless without that. Only if you want some crappier chapter than these. 
> 
> ENJOY. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ... supporters.
> 
> -ACE


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this's the end. Ta-dah. Sorry for the late update, it's been a really fucked up week. I hope you enjoy. If you like my style of writing, you should wait for my new story which will be an Au-modern and it'll be longer. ENJOY.  
> -ACE

-Two Years Later-

"... Do you take this man to love in sickness ..."

Naruto yawned, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I do."

"Then, by the power given to me by the god and this holy place, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The whole hall cheered as Lee kissed Sakura, becoming her husband.

Neji nudged Shikamaru and Shikadai who had fallen asleep while the ceremony was being held. He rolled his eyes at the lazy men. 

"Is it over, yet? Should we wait another century?" Shikadai, now 5-years-old, yawned while rubbing his eyes. "What a drag. I missed the kiss."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Be grateful I let you see the ceremony while other children are outside." 

"But, Inojin is here." Shikadai drawled, pointing at the blonde waving at him.

The small blonde jumped to his side and tug on his wolf-tail hair. He smiled at the bored expression he received. "Hello, Shika."

"Troublesome." Shikadai rolled his eyes. "It's Shikadai, Inojin. Unless you want to be called Ino, stop calling me that."

Inojin grinned, showing white pearls. "Ino is much better. I shall be called Ino."

Neji laughed as Shikadai face-palmed. 

"C'mon, let's get ready for the after-party." Neji dragged Shikamaru and the 5-years-old boys.

They met up with Ino who took the boys to their own little after-party where couple of Chunin were taking care of them. Neji and Shikamaru left to their house.

"I'm so happy for Lee." Neji exclaimed, his expression not one that a Hyuuga would put often; a wide real happy smile.

"I'm happy you're happy." Shikamaru drawled and pulled his lover to him and they cuddled on the bed.

"I still remember when he was going to ask Sakura-san and he was so nervous." Neji snuggled in his boyfriend's warm arms. "And now ... Now, he's so happy. Not nervous anymore. I'm very grateful for Sakura for making him this happy. He ... H-he deserves this."

Shikamaru kissed Neji's tears away and smiled warmly, not a lazy smile or a drowsy smirk, a real troublesome smile. And Neji was very grateful for the effort Shikamaru put in the smile. 

"You're so happy you cried." Shikamaru kissed Neji's eyelids once more before moving his lips to the older's jaw line. 

"I'm not crying. Hyuuga's don't cry." Neji protested, though his voice was quiet. 

"I'm sure." The Nara's lips found Neji's and attacked them mercilessly. He broke it off, smiling lazily. "Are you gonna cry at our wedding?"

Neji blushed while his eyes travelled to the ring on his ring-finger. "I'm not crying," he argued, frustrated.

"Well, we don't cry." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Crying doesn't make weak. But, you look ugly when you do it." Shikamaru chuckled, and then turned to face his fiancée, seriously. "Crying doesn't suit you. Don't cry anymore."

Neji growled, but his eyes softened at Shika's sincere expression. "I don't cry."

Shikamaru snickered. "Now smile a bit. You're beautiful."

Neji couldn't help but smile, turning red. "I'm not beautiful. I'm a man."

"A man can be beautiful. The word is not only for women." Shikamaru licked Neji's lips, earning a gasp. "You're beautiful like no other man or woman, you're the best and you're mine only. I love you."

Neji blushed but kept his gaze at the hawk-eyes of his lover. "I know. I love you, too, Shika."

The Nara smiled and pecked his lover before lying comfortably on the bed with Neji's head on his chest. He played with the soft mocha hair, loving the feeling of it between his fingers.

"Shouldn't we get ready for the party?" Neji whispered, afraid if he talked too loud he wouldn't hear the soothing rhythm of Shikamaru's heartbeat.

"Nah. The party would be in two hours or so. Let's just relax." Shikamaru replied, drowsily.

"You're always relaxing." Neji feigned a scoff, moving to get up.

Shikamaru held him down. "Relax. We have time. Don't stress."

Neji sighed in defeat, sinking in his fiancé's hands. "Lazy butt."

"Worrywart." Shikamaru joked.

Neji pouted. "I'm not a worrywart. I just don't want to be late."

Shikamaru smiled, his eyes never leaving the ceiling and his hands stroking his lover's hair. "I know, babe. We won't be late."

Neji hummed, listening closer to the soft melody Shika's heart was playing. "Shikamaru."

"Hm?" 

"Thank you." Neji muttered.

Shikamaru looked at him. "What for?"

"For everything." Neji smiled, as he snuggled, cosily, to his lover's chest. "For accepting in your family, for loving me, for proposing, for being a part of something as beautiful and wonderful as your small family. For everything you've done for me and for us. I'm truly and utterly grateful for every single little thing you did for the sake of us. You've been nothing but wonderful to me. And, I appreciate that. Arigatou."

Shikamaru's cheeks flushed, slightly. "Neji, don't forget you were part of building this wonderful small family. Don't waste your breath on saying things such as 'thank you' and 'sorry' ever, because these words aren't said between us." The man smiled. "Although, if you want to thank me, you can use your mouth in another way without wasting your breath."

Neji smiled, removing his head from Shika's chest only to lean down and kiss the man's lips. They moved their lips softly as if going rough would ruin everything. But then Neji started moving his lips rougher and licked Shikamaru's bottom lip. The younger let Neji dominate the kiss by giving him permission to his mouth. Neji didn't hesitate at the chance and slipped his tongue into Shika's mouth, exploring every bit which caused shivers to run down the latter's spine.

The second Neji broke the kiss to breath; Shikamaru flipped them over and straddled him. He dove for another kiss, which he dominated this time while his hands roamed the older's body. Neji tried dominating the kiss, wrestling their tongues only to give Shikamaru his submission few seconds later. 

Shikamaru's hands slipped under Neji's dress shirt and started unbuttoning it while Neji unbuttoned Shika's without breaking the kiss. They took the shirts off and Shikamaru attacked the fair skin of Neji's chest. He caught Neji's right nipple with teeth while his hand twisted the neglected one, earning a low growl from the Hyuuga. Shikamaru groaned as grinded against Neji, the other moaning due to the pleasurable friction the Nara was making. 

Shika's lips trailed bites and kisses from Neji's chest to his abdomen; stopping at the fair-skinned's bellybutton. He licked the sensitive skin, causing his lover to make a sound between moaning and growling which made him smirk. His hands moved downward, unbuttoning Neji's pants and pulling it to his knees. The mischievous hands wrapped around Neji's length which made the Hyuuga gasp and groan. Shikamaru enjoyed teasing his lover; he licked the bellybutton and then moved to making love bites all over Neji's abdomen while his hands stroked Neji's cock ever so slowly.

"Shika ... maru. Fa ... Faster." Neji moaned, frustrated. Sexually.

Shikamaru moved his body further on the bed and stopped when his face was inches away from Neji's full hard-on. His breaths fanning the throbbing cock, making Neji go crazy from the desire and lust. He moved closer; his eyes locked on his Neji who was looking at him with fire in his eyes. He licked the pre-cum on the tip while holding it with one hand.

"Shika ..." Neji groaned his pale eyes not so pure anymore. "... maru."

Shikamaru lost his desire to tease the man anymore and took Neji's cock in his mouth. Neji gasped, trying so hard not close his eyes and through his head back just to watch Shikamaru. But the man didn't move, instead he removed Neji's cock from his mouth, earning a whimper, and looked at the Hyuuga.

"Do you like this?" Shikamaru asked as he placed his mouth on Neji's length and licked it.

Neji moaned, losing his control. "Yes. P-please. M-more ..."

Shikamaru hummed around the throbbing cock, causing Neji to go over the edge. He began moving; his mouth moving slowly up Neji's dick, then downward. His tongue was licking all over the dick while he continued sucking and deepthroating. Shikamaru's hand was helping in stroking as he started moving faster and sucking harder around the Hyuuga's length. 

Neji struggled to breathe properly while he was enjoying the pleasure his lover was giving him. He couldn't take it anymore, his gaze left Shikamaru's burning one as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, shivering from pleasure. 

Shikamaru sucked and stroked faster, using his mouth, hand and tongue in the process. He could feel the pain of his hard-on as he pressed it on the bed. He was delaying his pleasure just to please his lover. The moans and growls escaping Neji's lips were like aphrodisiacs, causing to growl against Neji's cock at the absence of a relief. He felt Neji go stiff, but his pants were still heard.

"Shika ... maru, am ... I'm gon-" Neji moaned, loud. 

Shikamaru hummed in acknowledgement. He sucked harder, moving up and down Neji's length the fastest he could as he felt Neji's panting get louder and breathing get harder. Neji shouted something that resembled Shikamaru's name as he came hard in Shika's mouth. The younger gulped every bit of his lover's seed, though he let a drop slip from his lips.

Neji's pants calmed down a bit and he opened his eyes to see the sexy looking Nara with cum dripping from the right side of his lips, smirking while looking at him, intensely. 

"My turn," Shikamaru whispered, licking his lips and the drop of cum, ever so sexily.

He dove in to kiss Neji but was interrupted by loud knocking on the front door. They froze. 

"Let's just ignore them. They'll leave." Shika suggested, earning a submissive nod from Neji.

The knocking continued, followed by shouting, "Shikamaru, you lazy ass. I know you're in there. You better be getting ready in there. You too, Neji."

The men grimaced at the shrieking of none other than Yamanaka Ino. "I'm gonna wait for you in the garden. Sai's with me don't make me make him send some search mice for you."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the beautiful lover under him. 

Neji nodded. "Next time. But, do you want me to deal with your hard-on?"

"Don't worry. It disappeared the moment that evil witch opened her mouth." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and helped his fiancée up and they washed themselves up.

Neji wore some skinny black pants, white shirt and sandals and fixed his sex-messy hair into its usual low tail style. His fiancé wore a pair of loose dark blue pants, flannel shirt and sandal with his hair in its usual high wolf-tail style.

When they left their house, Ino was indeed in the garden with Sai and they were shamelessly making-out in someone else's garden.

"Ahem." Shikamaru feigned a cough, attracting the attention of the busy couple.

Ino got up from her husband's lap and looked at them, suspiciously. 

"Why did you come here?" Shikamaru asked, the words falling lazily out of his mouth.

"I knew you two would fuck like rabbits if I leave you in a house alone. I had to make sure you wouldn't be late to the party." Ino explained.

Shika huffed while Neji kept his stoic face, which was cracking a bit and a blush was covering his face.

"Yeah, with a child as smart as Shikadai, it would be very hard to sleep together without being interrupted by him." Sai added.

"If you knew it was hard, why the fuck would you interrupt us?" Shikamaru grumbled, causing Neji to blush at the confession.

Ino smirked. "We can put Shikadai and Inojin at Shizune-san, and you can fuck all night after the party. But, you gotta attend the party."

"So, you're not getting some, too." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino blushed while Sai simply said, "Inojin isn't that smart but he's curious when he hears sounds like moa-"

"Sai." Ino cut him off.

Shikamaru laughed at her.

 

Kakashi wore a dark blue shirt with an attached mask, a pair of olive pants that fit just perfectly and sandals. He put his pouch on, just in case, which contained his ninja tools. 

He fixed his grey-hair in its usual spike. After checking himself in the mirror for couple of minutes, he was satisfied and left to see Obito.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, through the closed door.

He heard Obito sigh. "I need help."

Kakashi, immediately, opened the door with his free hand in his pouch, seeking a kunai. Obito looked at him, confused but then he laughed.

"I'm not in danger," Obito giggled. "The tie isn't going off."

Kakashi stood straight, regaining his composure. "I see."

He walked to his friend and partner for almost a year and a half. The Uchiha was still wearing his white dress shirt and bowtie, though the blazer and suit pants were missing. The dress shirt covered down till Obito's mid-thighs, where his boxers end.

Kakashi gulped, inaudibly. He reached the bowtie and started working it off. It took some time to untie the noose which was made very badly. Kakashi almost got his kunai out to cut it undone, but continued his work without complaining.

Obito sighed in relief once the bowtie was untied and took it off, instantly. "Thank you."

Kakashi nodded and tried to leave but his friend was already talking, again.

"I can't believe we have a mission tomorrow, right after a wedding. How dare they," The Uchiha grumbled.

Kakashi tried not to stare as his friend unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. "Hokage's orders. He doesn't want his nins slacking off."

"I bet he'd let Sasuke sleep in, because I'm sure they'd fuck all night." The Uchiha laughed as he threw some maroon pants on.

"Now, now. Sasuke just got back from a mission, he needs to rest." Kakashi defended.

Naruto, the Hokage, had let the once-criminals become one of Konoha's ninja if they wished to. Obito and Itachi agreed right away when they got the offer, although Kisame wasn't sure. But the shark-man learned to love Konoha and its Hokage and liked his comrades because of Menma who inspired him to become better.

Obito wore a white and black striped T-shirt and fixed his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." 

"Wait, I need some water." The Uchiha dragged Kakashi to the kitchen to drink.

He uncapped the bottle and drank the refreshing, cold water. Some drops slipped from his lips, making its way slowly down Obito's neck. Kakashi swallowed hard as he watched Obito gulp the water. His Adam's apple going up then down from the action. The grey-haired man lost control. He lowered his mask.

He pushed Obito against the refrigerator, throwing the bottle away from his lips before attacking them. Obito moaned at the feeling of Kakashi's lips on his, the softness overwhelming him. Kakashi moved his lips roughly against Obito's, not caring if the Uchiha liked it or not, he finally got to do this. He nibbled at Obi's bottom lip; the man was already opening his mouth. Kakashi's tongue roamed the warm cave and studied every corner while it fought with Obi's tongue, eventually winning the other's submission. The older moaned at the sensation.

Kakashi froze. He pulled away. "OH ... I'm .. I'm sorry-"

Obito's lips were on his, again. He flipped them around, pushing Kakashi against the wall. He deepened the kiss, immediately, gaining access to Kakashi's mouth. The grey-haired man moaned in pleasure. 

Obito pulled away to look at Kakashi, earning a soft whimper from the blushing uncovered face. "You look beautiful as ever."

Kakashi looked away and tried to cover his face, only for Obito to stop him. He kissed the small hot mole under the left corner of Kakashi's lips. The latter bit his lip, preventing any embarrassing sounds from hurting his dignity.

"Kakashi." Obito whispered, his breath mixing with Kakashi's. "I've been head over heels for you for the last two years and you're as blind as a fucking bat. I like you."

Kakashi gaped at the new confession. "I ... What?"

Obito laughed. "Will you be my boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi gasped. "EH? Are you joking?"

Obito shook his head, earning himself a chaste kiss.

"Of course."

"Really? This easily? Why haven't I done this earlier?" Obito stared at his, now, boyfriend in utter shock and disbelief.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend another kiss before dragging them to party.

 

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his lover's ear, seductively. "Do you wanna leave this party and make our own party... back in our bedroom!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Naruto! We are at a wedding!"

"It's the after party, Sasuke. Everyone goes fucking at this part of the night!" Naruto stated, earning a hidden blush from Sasuke. "Sakura wouldn't mind! In fact, I can hear her inner Sakura screaming 'Hell Yeah!' at my thought!"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"But you love me." Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke smiled, "I do!" 

They went to Sakura and Lee, congratulated them and made their way across the hall.

"Let's go, blondie. I want you to fuck me, now!"

"You have no shame!" Naruto laughed and led his lover by the hand outside of the hall.

They jumped the roofs to their apartment. Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to lock the door before he pushed him against it, smashing his lips to the raven's. Sasuke smirked, kissing back just as roughly, his hands moving to unbutton the blonde's dress shirt. He helped Naruto take it off before his hands moved to the waistline of the pants, unbuckling the belt, letting the pants fall into a pile at the blonde's feet. Naruto shrugged it off and pushed his body closer to Sasuke, grinding them together. 

"N-Naruto! Bedroom, now!" Sasuke demanded, between the kisses.

Naruto picked up the raven, much to the latter's protest, and moved them to their bedroom, closing the door with his leg, after him. He helped Sasuke out of his shirt and pants, pulling the raven's boxers down with them. 

Naruto's hands spread Sasuke's legs and he sat with his head between them, licking at the pale inner skin of Sasuke's thighs, sucking, biting softly, and marking what was his. Sasuke growled in appreciation, encouraging Naruto to do more. Naruto continued trailing kisses, and marking the pale skin, while one of his hands fondled with Sasuke's balls and the other was stroking the raven's leaking hard-on. 

Sasuke moaned as the blonde stroked him, faster, and his hips bucked up, wanting more of Naruto's touches. "Faster, Naruto!"

Naruto obeyed, taking the length in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Sasuke gasped as the blonde took him by surprise. A very pleasant surprise, he must add.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down the dick, one of his hands still fondling with the raven's balls while the other was stroking what couldn't fit in his mouth. He hm'd as he sucked, teasingly, sending vibrations up the raven's body. The raven growled and bucked his hips up into the blonde's mouth.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit softly at his sensitive skin. The blonde smirked at the reaction and continued doing his magic. "I'm g-going to c-cum,N-Naruto!"

Naruto sucked harder, taking the dick deeper into his mouth, before the raven came inside of his mouth, spilling a few drops down his chin. Naruto swallowed him clean and licked his lips, looking up at his lover's panting state. He moved up and kissed the raven, making him taste himself. Sasuke licked Naruto's chin clean and smirked.

"I can't wait to have you inside of me!" He whispered in the blonde's ear, flirtiously. 

The blonde chuckled and got up to get his lube bottle. He coated three fingers, "Sasuke," he breathed. "Spread those legs for me really wide!"

Sasuke smiled, eagerly and spread his legs, widely. He groaned when the first finger entered, followed almost immediately by the second. The fingers worked inside of him, scissoring him, stretching him. He added a third finger and started thrusting inside the velvet heat of the raven, who was panting and gasping every time the fingers hit his prostate.

Sasuke growled, "Enough teasing, Naruto! I want you inside of me, now!" he demanded, but his voice was shaking in pleasure.

And Naruto obeyed, replacing the fingers with his dickhead, earning a string of moans from Sasuke, who started pushing his ass onto the dick. 

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto entered him, slowly, careful not to hurt his lover and waited for him to adjust.

Sasuke nodded, giving him permission to move and Naruto started thrusting into his boyfriend. He placed one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder, squeezing them closer to each other, pushing his dick deeper into Sasuke's hole. Both men moaned in pleasure.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss as he thrusted deeper into him. Sasuke moaned into his mouth as he hit his prostate, hard. He moved his hips in sync with the blonde's thrusts, causing his prostate to be abused, pleasurably.

Naruto's hand moved in between them and grabbed Sasuke newly hard cock. He stroked the cock and sucked on the raven's bottom lip, the raven opened his mouth, and he slid his tongue inside fighting for dominance with his lover. Naruto's tongue won and explored the already memorized cavern.

He pulled away and smiled at the raven, "I love you!"

The raven came, once again and moaned Naruto's name. He groaned loudly before smashing his lips onto the blonde's, "I love you more, dobe."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He came inside of Sasuke, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Then, he collapsed on the raven.

"You couldn't possibly love me more!" Naruto said, after regaining his breath.

"I love you more than I loved you a second ago. I love you more than the distance that separates us when I'm on missions. I love you more than the time spent separately during the day. I love you more than all of the fights, the rumours, and the disagreements that threaten to separate us." Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Naruto, I just love you, more!"

Naruto smiled, "I love you more, too, Sasuke!"

They lied in each other's arms for half an hour before deciding to rejoin the party. They fixed their attires and once again, joined the party.

Once they arrived, Naruto looked around at their friends who were all happy. Lee and Sakura were dancing in the middle and flirting with each other. Kiba was on Gaara's lap, giving him a lap dance while Akamaru watched his master.

Kisame had Menma against a wall, kissing him and grinding against him, shamelessly. Genma was dragging Raidou to the bathroom to do you-know-what. Kotetsu and Izumo were jumping around, laughing and dancing, drunkenly. Hanabi and Konohamaru were also dancing while Konohamaru whispered sweet things to his girlfriend. Chouji and Karui were arguing when they started kissing, all of a sudden forgetting the reason. 

Obito had Kakashi on his lap and they were making out, though no one could see Kakashi's face. Itachi and Shisui were drinking on the bar before Shisui dragged Itachi to the dance floor. Shikamaru and Neji were swaying to the soft bat of the slow song. Shizune was drinking, surprisingly, with Tsunade and they were laughing and smiling. Tenten was kissing Hinata's neck and the latter had her head thrown back and her eyes closed while her face was flushed. Ino and Sai were cuddled at the floor with couple of drinks in Ino's hands and Sai trying to snatch them away.

And here, Sasuke was in his arms, safe. And it felt to Naruto like all his friends, including him and Sasuke, were in their own little happy world. Away from the world outside, away from their kids, from their responsibilities and work, and away from life. Just enjoying life in one wonderful night. 

Naruto kissed Sasuke, before they moved in a slow dance.


	9. A/N

I decided to write my new AU story within a week with my twin . I really hope you check it out. If you want a really interesting story check out my twin sister's story The Group Therapy Kids by Ashthegirl17 its really good. She just started it. Also credit for her for being the one who wrote my Narusasu yaoi and she has a lot of yaoi in her story. Check it out. Love you people a lot. -ACE


End file.
